In Aeternum
by Angelus Erreare
Summary: Shin Megami Tensei: DDS2 It is the look of DDS2 from Heat and Sera's end instead of Serph's. Follows general plot. Major changes in ending. MAJOR GAME SPOILERS! PAIRING: Heat x Sera. WARNING: LEMON, OC, LANGUAGE COMPLETE!
1. Caeca Invidia Est

**In Aeternum **

**By: Angelus Erreare**

**A/N: This is dedicated to the ever amazing ALPHIA fan, SMT:DDS firm supporter and a friend of mine, allmysensesfail. **

**NOTE: SPOILERS! Sera is unaffected by the Cuvier Syndrome. She is also not suffering from God's curse; the ageing curse, that is. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to ATLUS USA. I own the OCs Marty, Sandra and James.**

**WARNING: OOC, CRUDE LANGUAGE**

**Chapter 1: Caeca Invidia Est **

She never saw him for who he really was. She always saw him as that cold, cruel and unfeeling person. She had always seen the way he would cuss. She had always seen the way he would growl and glare at everyone. But she never saw the way he held her to his chest gently when she passed out. She never saw how his hard cold red eyes would soften at the mere sight of her.

No.

She always saw him as someone else. That was why she had had branded him as her evil prince. The prince that stood in the way of her fantasy. The prince that stood in the way of her love. The prince that stood in the way of her and her good prince.

She would never see _him_.

No.

Because she could only see his silver hair…and his silver eyes. She could only see his meek smile…

'Sera…'

That was why Sera would never gaze her silver eyes at his red ones. No…it was because she loved another.

His heart ached. Couldn't she see how much he suffered? How much he was suffering now?

At the Junkland, it was her images, her face, her pure, innocent face that had roused his spirits and emotions within. It was she who had prompted him to strive and fight. It was all for her. And yet, all of his efforts had gone in vain.

She would never look at him.

He had protected her the best he could…but all she ever saw was how Serph had defeated the tribe leaders. He had taken her away from all the fighting…so that she may be safe…but all she saw was how far Serph was from her…and how endangered he was.

'Would she care…if I die?' was the question that floated in his head.

His heart stopped; he really didn't want to know. He feared the answer more than any monster waiting to devour him.

It was through her that he had realized what it meant to have comrades. It was because of her that he had come to know of feelings…of camaraderie…of friendship…of love. But of course, she would never notice him…She would never hear whatever it was that he had to say…

She would always have her arms and ears open for that man; that man who rarely spoke. That man who never uttered a word to her…that man whom they adhered as their leader. It had been confusing to Heat really. How could someone as stoic as Serph, have the unbreakable and irrefutable love of not one but two of his female comrades?

Sera's love for him was as blatant and obvious as the glaring sun. While the other one…his other comrade, Argilla's, was subversive. She hid behind a mask…masking her love for him as blind loyalty. But Heat knew better; he could see it in her pink eyes.

He scoffed at that. How could this man hold their hearts like this? Why did he get left behind? He remembered as Argilla had slapped him that day. He had told her to devour Jinana and she was offended. Her slap had stung his cheek, but it was after that, that he realized what her slap truly meant. He had been unfeeling and undeniably selfish…but after he saw _her_…and _her_ compassion for them, the damned, he realized his shortcomings and attempted to make up for them.

But…he again found himself lacking in both motivation and dedication as he realized that no one will ever know of his efforts and deeds. No one. _Her_ attention and affections belonged to his silent leader.

That had all been in the Junkland. Although the events that transpired there had only transpired in less than a fortnight past, they were still fresh within Heat's mind and heart. When they had ascended the gates to Nirvana, none of them had any idea what would have happened.

Heat was frightened back then.

Flashback

_They were engulfed in soft white light. It was calm and did not hurt…but somewhere within Heat, he was scared. There were no doors, no paths, no windows…no nothing. It was a vast whiteness. _

_How sure were they that they would arrive at Nirvana? How sure were they that they would see one another again? First it had been Gale who disappeared…only to be followed by Cielo who seemed to have been sucked in at a completely different direction. Next, his pink-haired comrade followed suit. _

_He looked from left to right, up and down, not knowing which led where. He looked everywhere looking for his black-haired angel. An overwhelming force had gripped his heart painfully as he realized that he could not find her. _

"_Sera…!" he shouted, frantically looking for any glimpse of her. _

_Then, he saw her. She was far away…_

_Her arm was outstretched. Her fingers were aching and were trembling. In front of her, with his arms outstretched as well, was his leader. He looked back at her and saw that she had a pained expression on her face. _

_His heart felt for her as well. He hated seeing her like that. But then, he was pulled by a powerful force and he felt himself being pulled farther and farther away from her. _

"_No…! Sera!" he shouted. _

_He gritted his teeth and his eyes watered as he outstretched his arm towards her in vain; she didn't even hear him. _

_He would find her again. Wherever she may be, he would find her._

End Flashback

He did find her. He had awoken on a barren desert. He looked around him and saw the all too familiar sun, glaring at him. But, it was different from the sun that he knew and remembered from the Junkland.

This sun, although it was shinning with malevolent force, was blocked by another object. Heat frowned as he looked elsewhere. Everywhere he looked, only barren land greeted him. Where was he?

He blinked; was this the Nirvana that they all fought and bled for?

He cursed. This was not what he had envisioned it to be. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a low moan nearby. He snapped alert. His eyes widened as he looked ahead. Not wasting any more time, he ran to the source of the voice.

It had been his angel…his princess.

She was asleep and was on the dusty ground like he was when he awoke. He pulled her to him, carefully. He set her head on his arm and leaned in closer, inspecting her body for physical trauma. He felt a wave of relief as he found none. He leaned in closer to her face, worry again resurfacing, "Sera…Sera…can you hear me?" he whispered.

She said nothing, her eyes still closed. He touched her shoulder lightly and then traced his fingers on her forehead brushing some of her ebony hair, "Sera…can you hear me?"

She moaned and moved closer to his chest but said nothing.

He inwardly cursed.

She stirred lightly and Heat felt his spirits lighten, "Sera…!"

She fluttered her eyes open and then closed them again, "Serph…?"

Heat couldn't breathe. She didn't recognize him. She thought that he was Serph. He felt a burning feeling within him as he remembered the name she uttered. It was probably the last thing she remembered before passing out.

'Why am I not surprised?' he asked, hurt. He cast his head down, looking away from her. She always hurts him. But…he also knew that no matter how much she hurts him, he would continue to persevere…

A part of him would often ask, as to the point of his blind loyalty. His other self would often reply…that it was for the sole reason that he loved her. He had tried before, time and time again for her to reciprocate his feelings and time and time again, he failed. And so, along the way, he began to lose hope.

Maybe she really wouldn't…ever reciprocate his feelings.

But, he also vowed to himself that he would continue to protect her, to love and cherish her without asking for anything in return.

'It just hurts…' he thought sadly.

The feeling that he was feeling was natural. Even if he had made this vow and was true to it, it would be impossible for him not to feel distraught at his current situation.

He shook his head; what about the others? Did they make it as well? He stood up, with Sera in his arms and started to look around. He saw a shaded area by the building. He strode towards it and set her down on the ground again. He didn't want to leave her but he had no choice.

He would return as soon as he can. He just wanted to scan the area first.

'Fuck…! I'm in a deserted place…Hm…it looks like an old city…with no one! Damn it! Where are those idiots?' he mentally asked in anger.

At the same time, he worried. Were his comrades alright? Did they make it? He could only hope so.

'But…if Sera and I made it…then…surely…they did too.' he said firmly.

He looked at the building before him. He mentally slapped himself. He ran back to Sera and scooped her in his arms again. He made his way towards the building's entrance and forcibly kicked the door down. He looked from left to right and saw an old sofa. He rushed towards it and carefully set her on it.

He looked at her for a moment or two before securing the room first. He made for his grenade launcher and cursed himself as he remembered that he possessed no weapons.

'Fuck!'

He went to all of the rooms on the same floor, securing each of their danger zones, before calling for a mental "Clear." signal.

Well, at least this place was uninhabited. But still, where were the people? What had happened here? He made his way back to Sera and saw that she was still fast asleep. He couldn't help but smile at that.

He remembered when they first found her. Granted, he wasn't all that interested in her, but something in him awoke that day. It had been small and insignificant so he paid it no heed, but then, what he didn't know was that, that small insignificant feeling was the seed of his love for her.

He walked over to her and touched her cheek. She was so innocent; he just had to protect her. She was vulnerable…She needed him.

He looked out the window and noticed the sun had set. Why did it set so fast?

'I must've awoken sometime during the afternoon…'

He went back out and looked around. Suddenly he heard a noise. He grumbled. It wasn't noise; or should he say, it wasn't just any noise. It was the sound of his stomach talking. He was hungry.

But, if he was hungry, Sera must be as well.

He blinked; but what did this mean? Would this mean that the same rules in the Junkland applied? Did he have to kill and devour others to sustain himself?

'But…there's no one around…' he thought.

He stiffened as he felt others' presences. He pressed himself against the wall and remained perfectly still. He narrowed his eyes; it could be his comrades…or it could be hostiles. After living a lifetime at the Junkland, one learned to be overly skeptic and overly cautious.

The footsteps were getting closer.

He narrowed his eyes into slits and his breathing quickened. He worried for Sera. What if they found her?

'Simple. I'd tear their guts and entrails out and devour them; then, I'll take her back.'

He estimated it to be…seven people. The footsteps were light…while the others were heavier. 'Hm, probably…children being chased…' he blinked; how should he know what children looked like? After all, he had never seen one…This world was definitely absurd and bizarre. What he should have said was, 'Probably underdeveloped life forms being chased by more developed ones…'

But he really didn't have the time to ponder over it as the aforesaid footsteps were getting closer.

He clenched his hands into fists; damn. He didn't have any weapon. He looked at his arm, yes, his savior was still there; his atma.

He stiffened and pressed himself harder against the wall, hidden in the shadows as the owners of the footsteps showed themselves to him.

He had been right; on both counts. There were in fact seven people; two children and five adults. He squinted his eyes, trying to get a closer view of the adult's apparel. They were all in white…and what was that?

His eyes widened; it was the Karma Temple's insignia.

'What the hell is going on?' he wondered, displeased and confused.

Why were they chasing children around for?

The aforesaid children fell on the dirty ground. Heat watched the event unfold before him. The adults were laughing, "What? Did you both really think that you could get away with that?"

The children said nothing and cowered in fear.

Heat's eyes widened as he saw the adults transform. 'They could transform too? This is…this is…'

They had all transformed into their atma; their demons. One of them, a huge scorpion creature with the head of a man, lunged for the child. Heat let the burning feeling within overwhelm him.

'Transform damn it!'

No sooner than he thought it, his body began to change. He smirked. With lightning speed, he got in between the children and the demons, not before killing the one who had first lunged for the children.

Heat smirked, "Feeding time."

xxxxx

He allowed his body to change back; he felt invigorated. He felt refreshed. The children before him trembled, "W-what…are you going to do to us?" one of them said.

Heat looked at them. They were a boy and a girl. The boy had dirty blonde hair and had green eyes while the girl had brown hair and blue eyes. Heat blinked; how did these kids have eyes and hair colors that were not matched? In the Junkland, it was simply unheard of.

'But then again, many impossible things happened…' he trailed off.

The girl held on to the boy. He looked at the boy again and noticed blood trickle on his leg. He was wounded; that was probably the reason why the children were running slower.

"Nothing." Heat replied coldly.

He knelt in front of them, "Tell me, are you children?"

The two looked at each other, were they hearing this right? Did this person just ask them if they were children?

"Yes; we are! Du'h! What did you think we were? Midgets?" the boy snorted.

Heat felt his anger rise but forced himself to remain calm, "Midgets?"

The girl looked at him seriously while the boy laughed, "You…aren't you with them?"

Heat blinked; at least the girl wasn't a complete idiot.

"With whom?"

She pointed to the mangled bodies behind him. He followed her trembling finger, "No. I'm not. I don't even know where this is. Why were those people chasing you?"

Heat then remembered Sera, "Scratch that. Come on. We can't stay out here."

Rolling his eyes and sighing, he scooped the two children in his arms and carried them back to where Sera was.

xxxxx


	2. Puris Omnia Pura

**AN: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: OOC, CRUDE LANGUAGE**

**Chapter 2: Puris Omnia Pura **

It was already sundown and the air began to feel chilly. Thankfully, the moon provided a bit of illumination. He had carried the two children in the building and he looked for Sera. He felt as if his heart had been caught in his throat. He felt immense relief as he noticed that she was still asleep. He blinked; with all the commotion that had happened outside, you'd think that she might have woken up.

He chuckled inwardly; she could sleep through anything.

He set the children on the floor and he turned to the boy, "You sit over there." he sternly commanded, pointing to the chair. He looked at the girl, "You make sure that he stays where he is."

He turned to leave when the girl stopped him, "Wait! Where are you going?"

He growled; he really didn't feel like answering their stupid and pointless questions, "Just wait for me."

She had opened her mouth to speak again to ask him who the beautiful sleeping girl was. But he had quickly disappeared through the door.

"That was fast." the boy commented.

"Hm…" the girl mused. They were still intrigued by their mysterious savior.

xxxxx

Heat returned to the room minutes later, a pail of water in his hand and a flashlight in the other. He walked over to the girl and gave her the flashlight, "Hmph. Hold that up for me, and make sure that you light up his leg. Got that?" he snapped at her ruder than he intended. The girl meekly nodded.

He then turned to the boy and tore his pants.

"Hey!" shouted the boy, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Calm down!" the girl hushed him.

Heat's red eyes blazed, "What the hell does it look like you little maggot? I'm tearing your god damn pants so I can look at your freakin wound!"

"Oh." was all he said.

The girl giggled. Heat turned his death-ray producing eyes at her, "What the hell is so funny?"

"Sorry mister…Marty is just touchy…that's all…He doesn't mean any harm…"

Heat rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

His eyes went to the boy's wound, "Hm…it's just a cut. There's no real damage to the tissues or muscles…"

He reached for his cloak and tore it. He then took the aforesaid piece of cloth and rinsed it in the water. Heat then proceeded to clean the wound. He frowned; damn, if only he had some sort of antiseptic. But still, something was better than nothing.

Heat bandaged the boy's leg, carefully. He was overjoyed when he found that the plumbing in the rickety building still worked. He had cleaned the wound the best he could and dressed it with a piece of his cloak.

The boy looked at him, "Mister…you're a…you're like those people back there…but…why didn't you kill us?"

Heat blinked; shocked. Why not indeed? It was then that Argilla's slap resonated on his cheek and he replied in a low tone, "Because I don't kill needlessly."

The room was enveloped by a veil of silence. The girl spoke first, "Sir, who are you?"

Heat turned to her, "My name's Heat."

The boy turned to him, "Heat? What kind of name is that?"

Heat growled and turned to him, "It's my name and that's all you need to know!"

The girl sweat-dropped, "Well, my name is Sandra. And this is Marty."

Heat grumbled but said nothing. All was quiet again. This time, it was Heat who broke it, "Who were those people?"

Marty cussed, "What do you mean who are those people? Don't you know anything?!"

Heat narrowed his eyes at him. This kid was bringing himself closer and closer to the point where Heat will just explode and kill him; eat him too. Sandra blocked Heat's view, holding the flashlight to her, "Umm…those were members of the Karma Society…"

"The Karma Society?" repeated Heat, "They are part of the temple?"

"Temple?" Sandra asked, confused.

Heat shook his head, "Never mind. Tell me about them." There was no point in asking them millions of questions. He'd wait for them to finish their narratives and then he'll ask the questions.

"Well…the Karma Society is a group of people that…eat other people…They eat people like me and Marty…" Sandra read the question on Heat's face; 'Why?' his face seemed to say. She nodded and continued, "Well…because…people like me and Marty…we get infected with the virus…so…in order not to get the virus…you have to get these shots from the Karma Society…But…the shots…they turn you into monsters."

Heat gritted his teeth; so that was why those people had transformed and why they were chasing the children. 'Damn those bastards…' he thought.

"The virus…we catch it when we go under the sun…we turn into stone if we catch the disease. That's it."

Heat touched his chin, "Then…what about your cities? Where is your HQ…? Who is your leader?"

Marty laughed, "HQ? Leader?"

Sandra smiled tightly, "Well…since that happened…the people were divided…There are their kind and ours…so…we have different leaders too. They are led by Madame Cuvier…She was the one who discovered the disease…while we are led by a guy named Roland. The city is deserted because no one goes up here anymore…We all live below…Our cities are divided too…There is theirs…and ours…"

"I see…"

"Do you?" Marty asked, chuckling. Heat was two seconds away from blowing his top. "Will you just shut up before I devour you?" Heat said, clenching his jaw.

"Mister…" Sandra interrupted, "Who are you? You saved us from the Karma soldiers… but you also turn into…into…"

"A monster…" Heat finished for her. He looked at her intently. She had avoided his eyes; she probably felt ashamed. "I'm not from here." Heat began, "I'm just looking for my comrades."

Sandra blinked, "Comrades?"

"Yeah. They dress like me too."

Marty snorted, "They also wear grey suits? Well…they'll stick out like sore thumbs then…Just like you…"

"God help me…!" Heat started.

Sandra interjected, "Mister…who is that?" she said, pointing to the sleeping girl.

Heat looked back at Sera and felt his anger slowly dissipate within the chilly air, "That…that's one of my comrades."

Sandra walked over to her, illuminating her face a bit, "She looks so beautiful mister…"

Heat sighed, "Yeah…she is."

"What's her name?" Marty asked, genuinely curious. For once in the evening, Heat didn't feel the urge to hurt the boy, "Her name's Sera."

Sandra left Sera's side and went back to Heat, "Sera…what a pretty name. Is she your girlfriend?"

Heat's cheeks began to burn up.

He shook his head, "No. She isn't."

"Oh." was all that Sandra said. "Why not?"

Heat snarled, "That's enough questions from you. When will I meet your leader?"

Marty spoke, "As soon as we go back to Lokapala. But seriously…you wanna meet that guy?"

Heat narrowed his eyes slightly, "Why? What's wrong with him?"

"He's…kind of a loser." he deadpanned. Sandra scratched the back of her head, "Well, Marty…has a point. Roland…drinks a lot now…and doesn't really do much."

"Whatever." Heat answered, "I'll find out my own answers. Well, let's turn in and get some sleep. Well leave in the morning."

"Where shall we sleep?" Sandra asked.

Heat rolled his eyes, "Here! Where else? Unless you want to take the different rooms…Well, in that case, if there's someone else in there, I wouldn't be able to help you. The moment I get in there, you'd have become his snack by then."

She sweat-dropped, "R-right…"

Marty pointed an accusing finger at Heat, "Hey! How would we know that you won't eat us in our sleep?!"

Heat chuckled evilly, "You won't. Just pray that I don't get hungry in the middle of the night."

"Ack!" Marty exclaimed, "There!" he said looking at Sandra, "We should just go!"

Sandra chuckled, "You won't really get very far with that leg Marty…Besides, I know Heat won't eat us!" she smiled at Heat who felt uncomfortable under her gaze.

"Er…that's enough crap from the both of you. Get some sleep."

xxxxx

Unknown to Heat, Sera had been awake since they walked into the room. She had heard every word that had been spoken. Her heart felt lighter; Heat had been here all those times…and he cared for the children…

"Heat…" she sighed.

He had changed…This was not the Heat that she once knew.

'Had he changed? Had he really?' she wondered, 'Or was it that…I never really saw him for who he really was…?'

She felt a knot in her heart as she thought it; she remembered Heat from before…He had always scared her…and that other doctor…she loved him…

'Serph…Heat…'

She was unfair…

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes once more…letting sleep overtake her once more.

xxxxx

Heat had woken up bright and early. He had made it a point to get up before the sun had risen. He walked over to where Sera was. He panicked; she was gone!

'Sera…! Oh no! Where the fuck did she go?!' he thought angrily.

He got on his feet and as quick as lightning dashed out of the room, leaving the children still asleep. He rushed outside and immediately calmed down. His ruby eyes softened as he found her.

She sat on a boulder, a few meters from the building. The air was quite chilly and a breeze passed through him, making his blood red tresses dance with it. His eyes became entranced as he realized that it wasn't just the gentle cool breeze that was among them…It was the kind and soothing feel of her voice.

She was singing.

She was singing that song…that song that had saved his soul. It was the song that had saved all who heard it. It was that song that had brought his soul back from the brink of insanity.

"Light shines on the heaven"

Heat closed his eyes, breathing slowly…

"The earth the spirit"

'Sera…'

"Light brings glory and grace"

'Don't you know what you do to me…?' he thought helplessly as he let her voice take him in a world of tranquility.

"May it open your eyes to the truth Shanti…Shanti…"

He opened his eyes; her back was to him. He blinked; she was quiet all of a sudden. She was probably sad…

'Sad because he isn't here…' he thought, hurt.

Nonetheless, he ignored the feeling and walked towards her.

"Heat…" she breathed out, without turning to face him.

He blinked; had she known that he was there the whole time?

"Sera; what are you doing here? It's dangerous." he said, standing beside her, looking at her. She had that sad look on her face, her eyes having a faraway look in them. He could only wish that he could be wherever she imagined she was…

"I'm sorry…I just wanted to…to look around." She turned to face him and smiled, "Those children…"

Heat nodded, "I met them yesterday. Come on. We have to move; it's dangerous here…"

Heat took the first step towards the building and then turned back to her, waiting. She smiled and hopped off the boulder and jogged up to him. She stopped and looked into his red eyes. Heat blinked; why was she looking at him like that?

The way she looked at him now…it was…different.

"Heat…"

"What?" he asked bluntly.

She giggled, "Thank you."

She blushed as he had his eyes on her and she walked again, towards the building. Heat could only look on…

xxxxx

The two arrived within and saw that their companions were all set to move. Heat walked over to the boy, "How's your wound?"

Marty took a step back, feeling awkward, "Erm, it's fine. Thanks."

Sandra smiled, "Thank you again mister."

Heat growled, "Stop it with this mister crap! It's Heat!"

The two children sweat-dropped. The three of them stopped in their tracks as they heard a soft giggle emanating from behind Heat.

All eyes turned to Sera.

Marty's lips turned into a smile, "Wow!! It's Sera!"

"She's so pretty…" Sandra whispered.

Heat walked over to Sera, "Well…this is Sera. Sera, this is Sandra and the idiot kid is called Marty."

"Hey!" he yelled.

Heat rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Look, we haven't time to waste. Let's go."

"It's nice to meet you both…" Sera said, bending down so that their eyes were at the same level.

Heat had already walked up to the threshold of the door, "Let's go. The sooner we get outta here, the better."

xxxxx

They had walked through the city before the sun had risen. The children had led Heat and Sera through a passageway that led to their subterranean world. Heat looked steadfast at the road before him. It looked like a maze.

He looked behind him; Sera and the kids were still there. Marty was looking at him while Sera and Sandra talked.

"What now?" he asked irritably.

Marty frowned, "Nothing. I just wanted to tell you that the Karma soldiers usually begin their hunts at these times. We gotta lay low."

Heat grunted and walked on.

xxxxx

"Sera?" Sandra asked shyly.

"Yes?"

"Where did you and Heat come from?" she asked, her blue eyes burning with curiosity. Sera chuckled, "Well, Heat and I came from a place called the Junkland."

Sandra raised an eyebrow, "The Junkland? Is that the name of your city?"

Sera laughed, "No. It's the name of that place…It's a place far away from here. Our city's name is Muladhara."

Sandra blinked, "Those are pretty weird names for cities and places."

"They sure are." Sera agreed, holding onto Sandra's hand.

Sandra spoke again, "Say…what's it like there?"

Sera's eyes had that faraway look again. Heat had been listening the entire time, unbeknownst to the two. He, like Sandra, was all too eager to know what she was to say.

"Well…there…it always rained."

"Really?" the girl squealed excitedly.

"Yes…and…there were other cities too…There were six cities there…" she paused and then chuckled, "And they all have weird names…"

"Like what?" asked Marty.

"Well, there's Muladhara, Svathisthana, Manipura…Vishudha, Ajna and Anahata."

"Whoa…you're right. They all have weird names…" Marty trailed off.

Heat continued to lead them, wordless. His eyes and ears were stiff from alertness, waiting and watching out for any and every movement.

Sandra pulled on Sera's arm playfully, "Tell us more!"

Heat growled, "Would you all just shut up?! I can't hear a damn thing!" The three did as they were told and followed Heat wordlessly.

Heat walked through the streets with a hot head. He didn't mean to sound, well, um, mean, but their voices were distracting him; most especially her voice. Her voice made him want to forget that they existed in another hellhole, much worse than the Junkland.

'Sorry…' he thought.

They came upon an abandoned apartment. He signaled for the three to hide themselves by the dumpsters while he checked out the place by himself. After all, he was the only one with the atma.

Once he had secured the danger zones, he went back outside to retrieve his entourage. The children bounced happily within. Heat huffed at Sera; it was his way of saying "please get in".

Sera nodded and followed the children within. Heat walked in momentarily and snorted in disbelief as he saw a familiar-looking contraption. He neared it and stood in front of it. He then turned to Sera who was sitting on the wooden floor with the children.

"Do you believe this?" he asked mockingly.

"What is it?" Sera replied, puzzled.

Heat pointed to the contraption, "Do you remember these? These were the Karma terminals that were placed all over the Junkland…We used to download mantras from these…" He felt for something in his uniform.

Marty could only whisper to Sera, "Hey, what's he doing?"

"Oh…uh…I dunno…" replied Sera, blushing a bit as she saw Heat feeling himself. 'W-what was I thinking just now…?' she asked herself.

'Probably thinking of how it would feel to touch his skin…Skin on skin…' the other her taunted. Sera began to feel cold sweat forming on her skin. Her body was burning up…but it made no sense; at least to her. How could she be reacting to Heat this way…?

"…"

"Damn!"

She was roused from her thoughts, albeit perverted thoughts, as she heard his low and gruff voice curse. She stood up and walked up to him, unconsciously putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't have access to this."

"What about your ring?" Sera asked, trying her best to be useful.

Heat nodded, "Well, let's see…"

He inserted his tag ring on the appropriate slot but nothing was happening. "Well, this little piece of shit is as helpful as that little piece of shit right there." Heat grumbled, pointing at Marty.

"Hey!" he yelled, "I'm not useless you oaf! And I know just how to make that thing work!"

Heat raised an eyebrow at him, putting his hands on his hips, "And how do you suppose you help me with this?"

Marty felt for his pocket, "You need one of these you idiot!" he yelled, flailing a small disc in his hand.

"What's that?" Heat asked.

Sandra interjected, "Well…that's an overriding disc that allows you to hack the system and give you access to Karma's mantras."

"Well, if that's the case, give it to me. I need to master new mantras anyway." Heat said walking towards the boy.

Marty quickly hid the disc in his jacket, far from Heat's view, "Not so fast. We have to have a trade. You gotta give me something I want first."

Heat growled, "We don't have time for this shit. Just give me the disc."

"No."

Heat gritted his teeth, "Give me the disc otherwise I'll devour you."

Marty looked at Sera pleadingly, his eyes sparkling, "Sera! Help! Your boyfriend has gone all psycho!"

Heat blinked and looked at Sera who merely blushed; boyfriend? Heat smirked smugly within as he saw the small blush on Sera's face. Maybe there was hope after all. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard Sera giggle, "That's enough Heat. Leave him alone."

Marty stuck his tongue out. Sandra saw this and immediately covered his mouth with her palm, "Just give him the disc Marty!"

Heat snorted, "Why can't you be like Sandra? She's smart and you're just an idiot."

Marty opened his mouth to protest when Sandra clamped it closed once more with her palm. Her other hand felt around his jacket and pulled out the sought-after disk. She tossed it to Heat as quick as she could as Marty had grabbed her pesky hand from his mouth and attempted to grab the disc from her.

"Hey! No fair!" Marty yelled childishly.

Sera giggled and left Heat's side, kneeling down in front of the boy, ruffling his hair, "Don't worry about it Marty. Heat would bring it back. He's just borrowing it."

Heat snorted but said nothing and turned back to the karma terminal, inserting the disc.

Sera looked at him, amused at seeing him scratch his head probably trying to figure out how it worked. He looked like he could use the help. 'He's soo cute…' she giggled inwardly.

She was pulled from her musings as she felt a tug on her skirt. It was Sandra, "Quick Sera! While Heat's busy…tell us about the Junkland! What is it like there?"

Sera chuckled as Sandra and Marty pulled themselves closer to her, huddling. "Well…like I said, it always rained there…and there were six cities there…"

"What about Mulllaaaa-dria?" Sandra asked, "The city you came from…what's it like there…?"

Sera giggled again, "It's called Mulad-ha-ra! Well, it has tall buildings and they're all lined up together. Oh! I almost forgot! Muladhara is located on a crack on the earth and is the smallest city there."

Marty looked at her with disbelief, "What do you mean 'on a crack'?"

Sera giggled and motioned for them to look at the wooden floorboards, "See this here? The space in between each board?" The two nodded and Sera continued, "Well, Muladhara is located in a crack much like this one."

"Whoa!" the two exclaimed, amazed, "Wow! Who made it? Who built the city? Who's the leader there?"

Sera felt her heart ache at the mention of the word "leader".

Her eyes half-closed in sadness and she sighed, 'Oh Serph…where are you?'

She blinked as Marty waved his hands in front of her eyes, "Umm…Sera? Are you alright?"

Sandra looked at her worriedly, her blue eyes peering into her silver eyes.

Sera took a deep breath, "I'm fine. Well, um, I don't really know who built Muladhara…but I do know who the leader is."

The two smiled, "Well?"

Sera smiled again, "Well, his name is Serph."

Heat's ears perked up at the sound of his leader's name. His muscles tightened; was Sera talking about him? 'Figures…' he thought sadly. Of course she would be talking about him. He wasn't here…and she was probably missing him like crazy. Suddenly, Heat felt as if his value had plummeted. It was as if Sera only cared about Serph and had forgotten all about him.

'Don't I exist Sera? Don't you see me too?' he thought.

He sighed.

"Tell! Tell!" Sandra bounced up.

Sera nodded, "Well, he's the youngest leader there in the Junkland…and he was a good leader. He was calm and quiet but very smart."

Heat could feel a knot being tied at the pit of his stomach. The way that she had uttered her words pierced through his very soul. They were filled with so much emotion and visualization. She was probably imagining him standing there as they spoke at that moment.

Sandra blushed, "Sera…was he handsome?"

Heat craned his neck towards their direction, feeling himself fill up with anticipation.

"Well…yeah…he was. He was very handsome." Sera replied. Heat felt himself sink. Sandra's blue eyes twinkled, "What did he look like?"

"Well…he was tall…and lean…and had silver hair and eyes."

"Silver hair and eyes? He sounds like a freak." Marty deadpanned. Heat inwardly smirked; the kid wasn't such an idiot after all.

"He does not!" Sandra thundered, standing up, and stomping her foot, glaring at Marty.

Marty pouted and stood too, "Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

Heat was amused no doubt. Well, at least someone else agreed with him.

Sera sweat-dropped and stood as well; getting in between the two children, putting their "playfulness" at an end, "Okay, okay, that's enough."

Sandra stuck her tongue out and Marty sharply turned away. Sera pulled the two children towards herself and wrapped her arms around them, "Well, that's really for you guys to decide…Besides…you haven't seen him yet…" she chuckled, "So, wait until you do."

Heat snorted inwardly; yeah…wait. There was something in Heat that told him that he did not want to see his leader; but another part said that he wanted to. After all, together, Embryon was strong, but being scattered like this, they were powerless.

"Oookkkaayyy." Sandra drawled, "But he probably is handsome!" Marty snorted but said nothing.

Sera chuckled, "Well, it sounds like someone is jealous…"

Marty turned to her sharply, clenching his hands and gritting his teeth, "Am not!"

Sera ruffled his hair, "Um, I wasn't talking about you…"

Here, Heat had had enough. He had downloaded the mantras that he'll be needing. Besides, they needed to keep going and reach this…city of theirs. Being out in the open like this…

"Enough crap. Come on, let's go." Heat said, heading for the door.

Sandra walked up to Sera and leaned in, "Well…is Serph more handsome than your boyfriend?"

Sera blushed, "B-boyfriend?"

Marty walked up to them, "Yeah. Is he better than Heat?"

Heat growled from where he stood; he had heard everything that they had uttered. He hated being compared to that bastard. He glared at their general direction, "Hey, we don't have time to fool around. If you're not coming then, I'll leave without you."

The two children jogged up to him. Sera followed suit, "Sorry…" she said slowly, her eyes pleading with his. Heat's countenance softened, "Whatever. Let's go."

He walked out of the door, "It's clear!"

xxxxx

As they continued to walk along the alleys, Heat narrowed his eyes, "How much farther are we going to reach your damn city?"

Marty blinked, "It's near! Promise!"

Heat growled but said nothing, still listening for any sound. He sweat-dropped; all that he had heard were the girls at the back, talking.

'Still talking about their bullshit.' he thought irritably.

He could hear Sandra giggling.

"Well," she asked, "is he better than Heat?"

Sera sighed, "Well, there really isn't any 'better' or 'worse'…They are both equal."

"So," Sandra began, "they are both smart, strong and handsome?"

Sera blushed, "Well, I suppose so…"

"Who do you like better?" she prodded.

Heat's ears perked up once more. His heart raced as if he were in a battlefield, gaining that adrenaline rush at the mere thought of going in for a kill. He was dripping with anticipation but at the same time, he dreaded her answer. What if she said that she liked Serph better?

"Well…I like them both." she said.

Heat frowned, 'Liar…'

"Really…?"

He heard Sera began to speak but was muffled out when Marty spoke, "Hey…I can hear someone!"

Heat cursed; this damn kid had been more alert than he was! Damn it! He turned to the girls and to Marty, "Everybody hide! Someone's coming!" Sandra latched herself to Sera, fright evident in her eyes. Marty nodded and ran to Sera.

Sera looked at him, "Be careful Heat!" she whispered. He nodded curtly and pressed himself against the wall. Sera ran for the debris and the dumpsters nearby and hid there with the children.

xxxxx


	3. Rex Regnant Sed Non Gubernat

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: OOC, CRUDE LANGUAGE, LIGHT VIOLENCE**

**Chapter 3: Rex Regnant Sed Non Gubernat **

Heat pressed himself on the wall again, his fingers tingling in anticipation. His stomach growled; he was hungry. Again. There were two pairs of footsteps.

They were probably just doing routine sweeps of the area. Heat didn't care though. He was hungry and he was going to eat.

He stepped out of his hiding place and stepped in front of them.

"Who are you?" one of them asked, surprised. He then grinned, "Well, I'm getting hungry anyway."

Heat grinned as well, saying nothing, seeing their bodies change.

Heat felt his body change.

xxxxx

The monster fell on the ground with a thud, a look of fear in his eyes, "Y-you…" he growled at the back of his throat, "You…are…an unregistered Avatar Tuner!"

Heat snarled and tore his throat before he could say anything more. Blood splattered from the now dead body and onto his face. He sniffed it momentarily before biting large chunks of flesh, relishing in its taste.

Unknown to him, Sera watched from her hiding place. She had shielded the children from the bloody battle, but she herself had seen everything. A tear rolled down her cheek. She hated seeing him like this…so helpless to his hunger. It wasn't fair…How she wished that she could make all of this go away…so that they wouldn't have to hurt anymore.

'Heat…I…' her heart ached as she saw him devour the fallen before him. 'This wasn't the Heat I knew…Oh Heat…' she sobbed quietly.

His claws tore through the flesh, blood dripped from his mouths. Sera closed her eyes and clamped her ears shut as she heard his ear-piercing scream. It was a scream for victory.

He was…a monster. Her chest heaved up and down. Monster or not, it wasn't his fault and that was what was plaguing her. It wasn't his fault that he was turned into this creature.

'I want to help you Heat…' she thought helplessly, 'I will help you…' she vowed.

xxxxx

Heat had transformed back into his human self, panting; panting but fully refreshed and revitalized. He walked back towards where Sera and the children were, "Come out. It's clear."

The children jumped out and Sera slowly followed. She blinked and walked closer to him. Heat felt his blood rush to his head. She was looking at him funny. Why was that? Was there something on his face?

"Heat," she began. She stopped and put her index finger towards the right corner of her lips. Heat blinked and understood what she meant. He let his tongue lick the right corner of his mouth. Sera blushed as she watched him. But, he seemed to have missed a spot.

She took another step towards him and pulled her sleeve, bringing it up to his mouth. Heat could only look at her, shocked. She slowly and gently wiped the blood stain from him, "There…" she whispered, "You…you missed a spot."

"Thank you…" he said in a low tone.

Her heart was racing; what was she feeling? Why was she feeling this way about Heat? Her breathing quickened as she noticed their close proximity. She could practically feel body heat radiating from him. She looked deep into his crimson eyes and noticed that whatever she was feeling, he felt it too.

She slowly took a step back, "Sorry."

He growled and suppressed the need for him to take a step forward. That moment when they just stood there seemed to freeze…It was just she and him at that moment. She felt it too…He saw it in her eyes.

He felt his heart leap up…

"Don't be…" he said gruffly before turning his back to her. Sera felt guilty and clutched her heart, 'I'm sorry Heat…I…I just don't know what I feel right now…'

Their contemplation was rudely interrupted as they heard snickering. Marty spoke up, "Hey…Are we just going to stand here all day and watch your drama?"

Heat sharply turned around, "Hey! Shut up you little piece of shit!"

Sandra chuckled and jogged up to Sera, "Let's go Heat! Sera! We're almost there!"

Heat growled and said nothing, pressing onward. Sera smiled at the children and held their hands, "Let's go."

xxxxx

Heat gritted his teeth; the soldiers that he had devoured had called him an "Unauthorized Avatar Tuner".

'What the hell was that?' he thought, annoyed.

He then thought of asking Marty but decided against it. 'Probably doesn't know anything about it.'

He snapped out of his daze as he saw Marty and Sandra run forward. Heat cursed, "Hey! Where are you guys going?"

Sera ran after them as well, "Wait! It's dangerous!"

Heat ran to catch up to them and noticed that they stood in front of a large gate. Marty grinned, "We're here!"

"Yay!" Sandra exclaimed, "We're home!"

Heat grabbed the children by their elbows, "You little maggots! You don't just run off like that you understand?" he thundered, his eyes flashing, "What if there were Karma soldiers waiting there huh? Then what? You'd be lunch!"

Sera exhaled deeply. The scene before her was just too adorable. Heat really did care about the kids. She had not expected this from him. But then again, she supposed that she never really knew much about him to begin with.

Maybe…

'Maybe I _should_ get to know him…' she wondered. She walked towards them and put a soft hand on Heat's forearm, "That's enough Heat." Heat nodded and let go of the children's elbows and grumbled.

Sera knelt down, "Well, kids, Heat is right you know…We don't want to be lunch do we?" They both shook their heads. Sera smiled, "So, we have to stick together!"

Marty nodded, "Sorry…"

"Yeah…we're sorry…" Sandra said apologetically.

Heat interrupted, "Whatever. Just don't do it again." He then shifted his gaze to the large gate, "Well, we're here eh?"

Marty nodded, "Yeah…now…we just have to…"

"Have to?" Sera asked.

"Insert our pass cards!" the children went to the nearby terminal and inserted their cards.

The gate roared and split in two. Heat smirked, "Sweet."

Sera walked over to Heat, a mere inch was the only distance between the two. Heat bared his teeth, his steely eyes waiting. He suddenly felt something latch itself onto his arm. He looked and saw that Sera had her eyes shut tightly, her arms hanging on his.

He inwardly smiled but redirected his attention back to the opening gate. Heat braced himself; prepared to transform. The light beyond the door was blinding and he cursed. Seconds later, the light vanished and revealed ten men with guns.

He then saw Sandra and Marty run towards the men, "James!"

"Marty! Sandra! Where have you both been?! Your parents have been worried sick!"

"We were doing a scouting mission and we were attacked…" Sandra began to explain. James, the young man with a crew cut brown hair looked from the children to the estranged people outside, "Who are those people?"

Marty nodded, "They saved us from the Karma soldiers. Please let them in!"

James put the children behind him and took in the appearances of the two that stood before him. He narrowed his eyes slightly, 'The redhead seems dangerous…while the girl seems vulnerable…They make an odd couple.'

"Who are you and what business do you have here?" he demanded boldly.

Heat tucked Sera under his arm before putting her behind him, shielding her from James' view, "I'm Heat and this is Sera. We were told that we would receive shelter here."

James' scoffed, "Oh and how would I know that you're not with the Karma society? I see that you have the mark." he said, pointing to his arm. Heat cursed and gritted his teeth, "We are not of the Karma Society. We are here looking for our comrades. We traveled here but along the way we got separated."

Marty interrupted, "Let them in James! They're good guys!"

James' said nothing and took in their strange uniforms, "Well…you do not seem to be of the Karma Society…"

Heat rolled his eyes, 'This bloody idiot…'

"Hmm…you say you lost your comrades?" James repeated.

Sera, who was behind Heat buried her face on his back. Heat gritted his teeth, "Yes. We are not here to cause any trouble. We just want to find them."

Sandra interjected, "Please let them in! They fixed Marty's leg!"

"Yeah!" Marty joined in.

James nodded, "Alright. You may enter."

Heat felt relief wash over him but his countenance betrayed none of it. He merely nodded and took Sera by the hand, leading her through the gates.

Once they were through, the large gate began to close once more.

Now, Heat stood face to face with James. Heat snorted; James was puny compared to him. He probably only stood 5'8" or something. His built was lean…

'Pipsqueak.' Heat snorted inwardly.

James was the first to speak, "I am James. I lead the guards here at the front."

Heat nodded, "I am Heat and this is Sera."

James nodded and looked at the children, "Why don't you both go home? Your parents are pretty worried."

They both smiled and nodded. Then they turned to Heat and Sera, "See you guys around! Take care of yourselves!" Sandra waved before running.

Marty smiled, "Well, see ya guys. And thank you."

He bowed and then ran after Sandra. Heat felt his lips tug to a small smile. Kids.

James looked at them, "Well, about your comrades, I assume that they look like you? And dress like you?"

Heat had the strong urge to kill James but forced himself to calm down, "Yes."

James narrowed his eyes, "There haven't been anyone spotted like that…well, yet anyway. But, how did you get that mark?" he asked pointing to his atma.

Heat narrowed his eyes, "I didn't want it. It was given to me."

"By whom?" James prodded, his green eyes peering into Heat's crimson ones.

"I don't know." he deadpanned. James opened his mouth to speak but was rudely interrupted by Heat, "I've had enough of your questions. I demand that I see your leader."

James smirked, "Alright. You win. I just wanted some background on you. After all, we do not allow Avatar Tuners in here."

Heat's eyes widened and stopped James as he began to walk away, "Wait."

Sera's heartbeat rose; he was going to ask about the atma mark. She could feel the tension surge through his body. She chose to remain quiet. It was the only thing that she could do anyway.

"Hm?"

"The Karma soldiers…"

"What about them?" James asked nonchalantly.

"They…What are Unauthorized Avatar Tuners?" Heat asked, dumbfounded.

James looked intently in his eyes, "Those are people with the demon virus that wasn't authorized or registered by the Karma Society. It's illegal in their society. You are one no?"

Heat said nothing but growled. James nodded, "Well, let's get going. You want to meet our leader don't you?"

Heat nodded. Sera peeked from behind him before walking to be beside Heat. Heat held her hand, "Come on."

They wordlessly followed James. The two looked around them. Heat snorted in disgust. The town was shanty. It was filled with simple establishments…

'It almost looks destitute…' he thought inwardly. It was nothing like Muladhara. Muladhara had buildings that were tall; they had intricate temple designs and icons…but these houses were mere planks of wood put together. It was like piles of junk put together; both lumber and steel.

Sera wrinkled her nose, "What is that smell?"

Heat whispered into her ear, "Keep close and don't wander off. And don't worry about the smell…It's just smoke…"

They came to a halt in front of a building. James nodded, "It's through here."

Heat and Sera followed. Heat scoffed; well, at least they had a semi-decent looking HQ. And there he was thinking that it was like the other buildings outside.

James had disappeared through the doors a few seconds ago, telling them to wait there until they were summoned. Heat allowed himself a few minutes of pondering. His thoughts automatically flew to his ebony-haired companion.

'She must be tired.'

He approached her sitting form on the chair, "Are you alright?"

Sera, who seemed to be deep in thought, turned to face him and smiled, "I'm fine Heat…Thank you for asking."

Heat nodded, "Whatever. But if there's something wrong, just tell me."

She smiled and nodded.

Their moment was interrupted as James came back out, "The boss will see you now."

xxxxx

Heat and Sera seated themselves on the sofa. Heat wasn't impressed. Marty had been right; this guy was a loser. How did he ever become their leader? His silver hair only added to the perception of him being old. The glasses-wearing man was pretty young…probably his own age, but his eyes were lazy and looked sleepy. His goat-beard was just attracting unwanted attention, in Heat's opinion.

He deemed it as annoying to look at. He looked at the background; there were many liquor bottles lined up on the shelves. Heat snorted, 'What a drunk…'

"I am Roland. I lead Lokapala. Who are you people?" he asked nonchalantly.

Heat then proceeded to give him the breakdown of the events. It took a good half an hour, but then, there really weren't any other options.

"I see…Embryon eh? And…you're looking for your friends…well…I must say that no one has showed up like you yet. I would love to let you stay seeing that you have helped the children, but, I cannot. I see that you also have the mark. The safety of the people must come first."

Heat shook his head, "It's fine. I understand. I won't stay for long. I'll find my comrades, but I do have a favor to ask for saving the children."

Roland raised an eyebrow, "And that is?"

"I want you to let Sera stay."

Sera gasped, "What? Heat…!"

Her protest died in her lips as Heat looked at her dangerously. She shrunk back in the sofa. Heat continued, "Sera hasn't the mark. I can't have her involved in the fighting. I'll come back for her in three days at least and a week outmost."

Roland nodded, "Deal. For now, you may stay but if I suspect that you will endanger the citizens, I will have you killed."

Heat nodded, "I understand."

xxxxx

They had been assigned their quarters for the night. Sera sat on a chair in Heat's room, "Heat…"

He turned his face from the window to her, "What?"

Sera felt herself burn under his strong gaze that she cast her face down, hoping that he wouldn't see her crimson face, "Well…I don't want to stay here."

"What?" Heat asked.

"I don't want to stay here. I want to help you look for Serph and the others." she stated boldly.

Heat sighed, "No. You stay here. Those bastards had the Karma Temple insignia. You know how they were after you back at the Junkland. If they knew that you're somewhere out there running around with just one guard, they'd come after us with everything they've got. It's for the best that you stay here."

Sera sighed and said nothing.

Heat felt his eyes softened and at the same time, he felt guilty. She had wanted to come with him. Under different circumstances, he would have been overjoyed. But, now wasn't a favorable situation. He didn't want to be apart from her. God knew that that was the truth. He wanted nothing more than to be with her always.

But for her safety, he had to leave her behind.

He knew that she felt bad…and so, he decided to change the subject, "Hey…you know…I've been thinking…"

"Thinking of what?" Sera asked, her silver eyes twinkling with curiosity.

"It must've slipped my mind…but…the mantras that I've downloaded…I think I knew these before…when we were back at the Junkland. But now…I just don't remember the spells. Huh…It looks like I have to repeat everything."

Sera nodded, "Well…the transition from that world and into this one must've erased that part of your memory…"

"I guess so…" he said absentmindedly. He paused for a while and then continued, "I feel…weaker…" he said slowly.

"…Heat…" she said sympathetically.

His face fell; he cast his gaze on the floor and clenched his hands into fists, "That's why…I can't take you with me…I…What if I can't protect you? I can't let you be taken again…Never again Sera." he spoke through gritted teeth.

Sera clutched her heart again; it was that painful prick in her chest again. She looked at him with sad eyes…He was feeling guilty…

She stood and walked over to him, taking him in her arms. He stiffened in her arms, not expecting her actuations. She cooed into his ear and told him to relax. He did as he was told and leaned his head on her shoulder. Sera ran her hands through his red tresses, "Heat…I…you don't have to feel that way…You are strong…I believe in you…Please don't think that you can't protect me…"

She slowly pulled away from him so that she could look at his face. Silver orbs met crimson ones and they were locked. Sera felt her lips quiver as she found herself drowning in his blood-red eyes. Heat felt blood rush to his face; she again had that look in her face. She was looking at him funny.

'Sera…' he better look away otherwise, he might get another urge to kiss her again.

He did just that, "Sera…I…"

The touch of her warm hand on his cheek surprised him. It was tugging his face to face hers once more. He followed the persuasive tug and again met her eyes with his. "Sera…what?"

"Heat…don't worry…" she said whispering. She then leaned in and closed the distance in between them. Heat groaned as he felt her warm lips on his own. His arms snaked around her waist. She lightly squeaked and he pulled away sharply, afraid that he had hurt her.

Her eyes seemed to smile at him; they contained no malice, no contempt, no sadness…Not like they used to when he kissed her at the Junkland. No…today…now…it was different.

She cupped his face again and he took her hint and leaned in once more. Their lips met once more…His arms went around her waist once more and pulled her closer. Heat licked her bottom lip. She stiffened; not knowing what to do. He chuckled and slanted his face on hers, lightly putting his upper lip in between her lips. Understanding, Sera parted her lips slightly.

Heat pulled her closer to him and let his tongue explore her wet cavern. He felt absolutely euphoric…This was her first real kiss…No man had ever explored her mouth like this…No one.

He took his strokes slow, letting her get used to the feel of another's tongue in her mouth. She moaned. Heat, after searching, had found his tongue's partner; hers. He darted his tongue in and out of her mouth, coaxing her tongue to play with his. Soon after, she responded, learning from him.

Their tongues danced…but then, Heat pulled away, panting. He looked into her silver eyes, "I'm sorry…"

She embraced him, closing her eyes, "Don't be…I wanted it…"

Heat suddenly had a vision of his leader and he roughly pushed her away, glaring. Sera blinked; hurt, why did he do that?

"Heat?"

"I'm not Serph." he said coldly.

"I know that…" she spoke slowly.

"Do you?" he mocked, taking a step back to look at her condescendingly.

Sera felt tears starting to pool at her eyes; why did he say these things? She never thought that he was Serph…Never…

"Yes I do…!" she said desperately, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Heat snorted, "I don't think you do…"

"Heat…" she said, trying to appeal to him. Why didn't he just understand that it wasn't about Serph? That it was just between him and her?

"Get out." he said coldly, crossing his arms.

"…" she took a step back, feeling her resolve crumble. Her heart ached at what he had said. He was unfeeling…and cold. His eyes were boring holes in her face and she felt a strong force to look away. His eyes were so cruel…It was as if they were telling her that she was a deceiver…

Why didn't he believe her?

"Go to your room and don't leave from there." he ordered.

She meekly nodded and left the room, running; her tears cascading down. She couldn't bear to be in his presence any longer. His anger was emitting a very powerful force within the room that she was feeling as if she were being choked. But more than that…she just didn't want to look at him…What he said…

It had hurt.

A lot.

Heat looked on after her sadly. He didn't like what he said to her…but…it had just hurt him to know that there was a strong chance that she was just using him to get over Serph. He still had some dignity after all.

Besides, if it was what she was doing…it would just hurt him more if he let her continue. It was best to stop it as early as possible.

"Sera…"

'I would like nothing more for you to want me…but…if you would just use me to forget the bastard…then…I'd rather not be with you at all…'

He knew what the impact his words had on her…but…he just had to say what he felt. He wanted to run after her…but realized that they both needed time apart. Time apart to sort out their own feelings and thoughts. The last few hours had been like a whirlwind to him. They just needed to slow down.

His words had hurt…he knew that…He wanted to apologize.

He would apologize…but not anytime soon.

xxxxx


	4. Homo Nudus Cum Nuda Iacebat

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: OOC, LEMON **

**Chapter 4: Homo Nudus Cum Nuda Iacebat**

The room was lonesome. No light was present. The room was deathly still…There was no creaking, no shuffling…All was quiet. And yet amidst all of that, a sob had penetrated the cool air. There, on the corner of the room, sat a girl, crying.

She wiped her tears with the back of her hand, trying to catch her breath. Heat's words had hurt. They penetrated her skin and pierced her all the way into her bones. They had hurt because they were partially true.

Was she just using him?

'No…I-!' she thought but then gasped and stopped, covering her mouth.

Yes…it was partially true…

It wasn't a secret that she had felt something for Heat…but what was it in comparison to Serph? What was she feeling for Serph now? Did she still love him?

'I…feel…Oh Serph…'

She was at a loss of what to think. In all of the while that she had been with Heat and the children, thoughts of Serph failed to enter her mind. Granted, that since their group had been scattered, that she worried for them, but she had focused more on Heat and the children.

Her heart lightened at the thought and a small smile graced her lips. Heat had been very sweet to the children. Well, sweet was a strong word. She chuckled as she sweat-dropped, hiccupping a bit as she did. She had watched from afar how he treated the children…how he tended to Marty's leg…and how he tried his best to entertain Sandra's questions.

She smiled. It was a side of him that she had never seen before. And now that she had seen it…she had the strong urge…to see more of it.

He had protected both her and the children with everything that he had. She sighed. How was it that she had never seen it before? Was she too blind to see it? Or was he too afraid to show it?

"Maybe it's a bit of both…" she thought sadly.

She stood, picking herself up from the floor and felt her way through the room, taking every step as slow and careful as possible, seeing that there was no light. She reached her bed and she sat down.

What she had just shared with Heat…was something that she couldn't quite fathom. His kiss was different from the one at the Junkland. Here…it was sweet and passionate. Back then, she had been afraid to touch him…She had been afraid of his kiss. But then, as they stood there, in his room, on this night…she was beyond herself to realize that there was no feeling of fear or doubt between them.

There was only passion.

Her heart skipped a beat. She had felt passion…for him. It was as if her body, her mind and her heart had suddenly craved for him and his touch. She sat there, on her bed, agape at her own discovery.

Was is that…?

Was is that…she was in love with him? Her hand flew to her mouth, "I…I…" she stammered. Her silver eyes widened at her discovery. "But what about Serph?"

She sat there… and waited. She waited for a few more seconds for her heart to ache. She waited there for her heart to protest and tell her that she had been mistaken and that her heart still yearned for their silver-haired leader.

But, it did not come.

Her heart did not protest. She blinked; her heart did not protest. It was at ease…it was at peace. She really was in love with him.

"Heat…" she let his name roll off her tongue. She blushed; it had felt particularly good when she had said it; not that she expected it too either.

Her heart sunk as she thought more of Heat. She was again reminded of what had transpired between the two of them just a few hours prior.

'He must really hate me now…' she thought, shaking her head. It had been her fault to begin with anyway. It wasn't Heat's fault that he reacted that way…

He was just afraid…He was afraid to get hurt.

"I…won't…" she said to herself. "I won't…hurt him…"

She was roused from her thoughts as she heard a soft knock on her door. Slightly startled, she lightly squeaked and then quickly wiped any and every sign of tears from her face and spoke slowly, "Who is it?"

"It's me." a gruff and deep voice came through the door.

Sera gulped; she had been thinking immensely of him, and now, he was here. He was right outside her door. What was she to do? What was she to say? Well, she'd better think of something, otherwise, knowing Heat, he'd probably break down the door, and come barging in.

Well, at least it would be for a good cause. He would be barging in because of suspected foul play and strictly no hanky-panky.

"Come in." she said just as slowly. She turned her gaze from the door and stared into the darkness in front of her. She said nothing. She felt the door slowly creak open, and heard his heavy footsteps on the floor, "Why is it so dark in here?"

She smiled; although it was unseen by Heat, "Well…I thought I could use the darkness for a while…"

Heat moved over to her and sat down beside her, staring at the darkness before him the way she did. She blinked; how did he know where she was? Oh well…

He reached for her hand. Sera felt her heart race. He was holding her hand in his in the most gentlest of manners. He gave it a light squeeze, "Sera…I…"

He hesitated.

Sera turned to face him and squeezed back, "Heat…What's wrong?"

She heard him sigh. Worry constricted her heart; had something happened?

He took a deep breath, "I just wanted to say…I'm sorry."

Sera felt her lips tug up to a smile, "Oh Heat…forget about it…It was…"

He cut her off, "No…you don't understand. I didn't mean to lash out on you…I just wanted you to know that…I am not Serph. I just wanted to tell you that…you can't keep pretending with me like this Sera…It…it hurts. I know what you feel for both me and Serph…and well…uh…if you really love him…then…choose him…but I don't want to be your substitute."

Tears began to gather within each of her eyes. She had no idea that she had hurt him this bad. Without warning she pressed herself on his chest, holding him tight to her. Heat was taken aback. What was she doing?

Was she crying?

Damn. It was his fault again. His hands went to her back and slid it up and down her spine, "I'm sorry…Sera…don't cry…"

She sobbed and then stopped, her face still buried in his chest, "Heat…I…I should be the one apologizing…I didn't mean to cause any harm like this…I…I wanted to tell you something…but I…I don't know if it would make any difference now…"

Heat's heart raced; she wanted to tell him something? What was it?

"Sera," he began, pulling her away from him so that he could peer into her silver pools, "what is it? You can trust me."

She once again felt a heavy sensation as she looked at him. His eyes were mesmerizing her that she began to feel lightheaded. "Heat…" she breathed out.

Heat felt blood run furiously through his veins; her voice just sent pleasurable shivers down his spine. He focused on her eyes once more, "Tell me…"

"Heat…I…I wanted to tell you that…I know that you're not Serph."

"…" Heat remained quiet and Sera nodded, continuing, "I just wanted to tell you that…I'm sorry as well…All throughout those times that you protected me, all I ever thought of was how Serph was doing. I…never thought of you…but…when we spent a lot of time together…even if it hasn't been long…I've seen the real you Heat…and not even once did I compare you to Serph…or thought of you as a substitute for him. When…when…when we kissed…I didn't imagine Serph…I imagined you…kissing me on a whiff of cloud…somewhere far away from here…I didn't think of Serph. Not even once. So please…don't hate me…"

Heat was dumbstruck. Sera had been true to him. He felt so many emotions at that moment. He felt so many that he didn't know which to feel first.

He smiled and pulled her to him once more, "Sera…I am grateful…"

Sera held him to her and breathed in his masculine scent…

"Heat?" she asked shyly.

"Hm…?"

"We…we never…we never got to finish…" she insinuated timidly.

Heat smirked; was she saying that they finish what they started in his room? His hands stopped stroking her back and went to her neck, massaging it. She moaned lightly. He chuckled; she was too pure.

"Sera…"

"Please Heat…" she whispered.

"What?" he asked, still quite unsure what she wanted.

"I want…you to kiss me again…" she said shyly.

He complied. He drew her face closer to his and then…their lips met. Heat cupped her face and nibbled on her lower lip. He felt her shudder in his arms…ah…the inexperience of youth…He slowly parted her lips and slowly invaded her mouth with his tongue.

Heat chuckled as he felt her be hesitant. She did not know what to do. He slowly searched her mouth for her tongue. When he found it, he gently flicked his tongue on hers, teasing her painfully. She moaned and he snickered against her lips. He flicked his tongue against hers once more and this time she responded shyly.

Heat's hand went from her neck to her jacket. Sera's heart quickened. He chuckled once more but nonetheless continued to kiss her; not too quick but not too slow. His pace was just right. He wanted to take it slow and gentle with her.

As the seconds and minutes went slowly by, the moon slowly peeked through the window, slightly illuminating the lovers.

His fingers worked their way through her gray jacket and slowly slid it off her. She shivered as she felt the cool air glaze her neck and arms. He felt her shiver and drew her closer to him. He pulled back from her and looked into her shining silver eyes, his hands once more on her neck, "Hey…you alright…?"

She smiled weakly, "I'm alright…really…"

Heat closed his eyes and embraced her tightly. Sera leaned in to his touch and embraced him just as tight. Sera then pulled away and looked into his eyes, "Heat…"

"Sera?" he asked.

She kissed him.

Heat was taken aback. Was this the same timid girl he was kissing just a while ago? She changed. No longer timid, she bravely explored his mouth, her lips suckling on his, her tongue teasing his. He grinned inwardly. He grabbed her forearms firmly, but gently and pulled her closer, slanting his face and lips to hers, giving him a better angle. She moaned in his mouth.

Her hands, slightly trembling, went for his cloak and fumbled for its fastener. She unfastened it from him and let it drop on the bed.

Heat raised an eyebrow mentally; she was straightforward. Leaving her lips, he kissed her cheeks, then her chin, all the while trailing wet kisses. His lips settled on her jugular and suckled on the sweet smooth skin. She threw her head back, to give him better access to her flesh. She opened her mouth and let out a low moan. Heat felt his member wake from her melodic sounds.

He pressed himself closer to her and the two fell on the bed, with him on top of her. She gasped as she felt Heat feeling her torso through the white fabric of her white Embryon uniform. Her small hands went around his neck as he continued to kiss her neck and collarbone. She closed her eyes in sheer pleasure; she had never felt like this before.

Heat slowly pulled the top from her, along with her strapless bra, releasing her ample breasts from their bondage. She immediately shot open her eyes, her body jolting awake. Heat got off of her and looked into her eyes once more, "What is it?" he whispered.

She crossed her arms on her chest, "I…I look…"

He smiled adoringly at her and pecked her on her lips, "You look absolutely beautiful…"

She smiled. He nodded at her and kissed her once more. She removed her arms from her chest and went for his uniform, unhooking and unfastening it from him. Heat shrugged his uniform from him and flung it in some random corner within the dark room. He felt lightning jolts course through his manhood as he pressed his bare chest against her breasts. She was heaving…up and down…her breasts erect.

Heat let his hands meander to her chest, fondling the peaks appreciatively. He moved from her mouth and let his lips travel to her chest, fumbling in the dark with his eyes closed for her erect peak. He found it and gently took it in his mouth, suckling it gently.

The room became darker once more as the clouds blocked the moon.

"Oh Heat…!" Sera cried. His teeth and tongue bit and suckled her without reserve. Her eyes opened wide. She remained wordless, too taken in by the pleasurable feelings that his mouth provided.

Heat's hand left her breast and went for her skirt. He tugged at the garment persuasively and Sera understood. Her hand aided his and pulled it from her completely, leaving her in her white panties. She shivered again.

Heat pulled away from her and looked at her. He blinked; the room was no longer pitch dark. The clouds had moved away. The moon peaked enviously from the window and its light fell on them gently. Heat took in the woman before him. She half-sat up, supporting herself on her elbows, her breasts all exposed to his greedy eyes and her legs drawn together, shy. She was only in her white panties and her knee socks were still on her legs.

He was inwardly drooling. She was an oxymoron. Her silver eyes peeked at his from behind her lashes shyly while a light pink tinge adorned her cheeks. She was oozing of purity and yet here she was, playful and wanting…

"Heat…what…?" she asked, bashful.

He chuckled again and tackled her on the bed. His hands went for her underwear and were pleasantly surprised to find that she was wet. Her panties were soaked. He touched its edges and slowly pulled downwards. Sera's eyes widened and her hand flew to stop his.

He persisted and soon, she complied, letting him do as he pleased. Her panties were off. She was now completely bare to him. Her heart quickened more than ever; she had never been in this sort of position before; neither had she ever contemplated on being in this position…ever.

Her breath became labored as her body began to heat up. His hands meandered to her exposed inner lips and she gasped as she felt his fingers by her entrance, "No…! Not…not in there!" she meekly said.

He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. She gulped as she saw that his blood-red eyes were half-lidded with desire. He opened his mouth and slowly spoke, "Calm down…" he said huskily. Looking deeply into his crimson eyes, she nodded. She believed him. She lay back and closed her eyes, anticipating the uncertain. She herself did not know what was to come.

She shot open her eyes again as she felt an intruder within her folds. She let out a choked cry. His fingers were within her…She gritted her teeth and tried to be quiet…but the feel of the intruders within her was anything but pleasurable. It was a strange sensation. Soon, his fingers were moving in and out of her. She bucked her hips towards his fingers on instinct.

She cried out as she came. "Aaahhh…! Heat…!"

He chuckled as she fell limp on the bed, sweating and panting. He took her time of quick recovery in order to fully undress himself as well. Soon, he too had bared his all. His manhood, now free, visibly stood up and awaited release. He loomed over her and cupped her face in his hands, "Sera…I love you…" he whispered. She smiled, "I love you too…"

Never taking his eyes off hers, he touched her knees and spread her legs wide apart. Sera sucked in the cool air. Heat positioned himself by her entrance and entered. Her whole body stiffened as she felt another intruder within her. But this time, the intruder was bigger and thicker than the previous ones. He moved in slowly, and then, he felt her barrier.

This was it.

Her barrier was the representation of her purity…of her chastity. Once he had broken through…she would belong to him.

Her breathing was becoming all the more ragged. He stood still for a moment and looked into her eyes, "Sera…do you want me to stop?"

She blinked her eyes in bewilderment, "W-what?"

His heart raced and his body tingled the more they procrastinated from his much-needed release that it was becoming quite painful for his body. He didn't know how long he could last but he was determined to hold himself back until he was certain that this was what she wanted as well.

"I…if you want…I can stop now…but…once I go through…I won't be able to. So…you have to tell me now…Please…" he said through gritted teeth.

Sera smiled, "Heat…please…I want…you…"

He smiled; her words had saved him. He let himself slide further within, slowly tearing her barrier. She cried out and he kissed her on her mouth, to muffle her. His lips and tongue danced with hers, attempting to distract her from the searing pain.

Heat felt her warm crimson blood flow effortlessly from her torn barrier, trickling on their entangled limbs.

Giving her the ample time to adjust, he received her go signal when she smiled lovingly at him, her silver eyes twinkling, and nodded. He moved within her fluidly, gritting his teeth as he received an all-new high pleasure as her tight walls clenched and unclenched around his engorged member.

The bed moved and creaked in accordance to their dance of passion. The cool air around them dissolved and became stale and heavy with moisture from their body heat. Heat sped up his pace and Sera bucked her hips, matching his speed and his fervor. Heat's eyes looked into hers, his breath labored.

He was close now…

She was close now…

He suddenly grabbed her legs, grazing her knee socks, and pummeled within her furiously. She was close…she was coming…Knowing that he was at his limit, he thrust into her deeply and spilled his seed within her. She came with him…They had reached their nirvana…

Heat, panting heavily, landed on her, unable to support himself on his elbows any longer. She received him with open arms and held him to her. After a moment of catching their breaths, he slowly pulled himself out of her and rolled beside her. He put an arm around her waist and turned her around to face him, "Sera…"

"Heat…I love you…"

He felt ecstatic. He had taken her…She was his. She had given herself to him…He would never forget this night…no…never. It was the happiest moment of his life. She had accepted him into her life…She loved him…That was the most important thing. She loved him. And he loved her. He embraced her passionately; nothing was ever going to happen to this woman…nothing…He was going to protect the woman whom he held in his arms…

"I love you…more than anything…" he whispered.

She said nothing and smiled. He returned her smile and kissed her forehead. He knew she was exhausted. He looked at her again and saw that her eyes were now closed. She had fallen asleep in his arms.

He took the blanket and draped it over their sweaty and naked bodies, fighting his best to thwart sleep. Soon, he too succumbed and relinquished his consciousness onto the arms of heavy slumber.

xxxxx

Heat opened his eyes that night and felt for the body beside his and immediately bolted upright as he discovered that he was alone. Was it all a dream? His eyes snapped into attention and turned sharply at the window. His eyes softened and the constricting feeling of worry that gripped his chest was relieved.

She was there, standing by the window, gazing at the moon, the sheets around her petite body. Heat let his eyes roam over her exposed back. He grinned and scratched his head sheepishly.

He wondered what she was thinking of.

'Probably regretting you…' his inner self grumbled.

Worry within his system heightened once more. Was that true? Well, there was one way to find out. Mustering all of his courage, he forced himself to stand. He slowly and soundlessly made his way towards her. She gave a startled gasp as she felt his hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him and smiled, "Heat…! Why are you still up?"

He narrowed his eyes slightly, "I should be asking you that. You should get some rest…" She shook her head, smiling, "I'm fine…"

He embraced her, taking in her scent…

'Fresh flowers…' he mused. He blinked…He had never smelt fresh flowers before…or much less seen them. But for some reason, he just knew what they were and what they smelled like…and he knew that she did smell like them.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked; half curious and half afraid of the answer.

"…Just…us…"

He raised an eyebrow; what did she mean?

"Us?" he repeated.

"Yes…"

"What do you mean?" Heat persisted; slightly annoyed that she seemed to be leading him around by the nose. Why can't she just give him a damn straight answer?

She smiled at him, "Well…Heat…I…I just wanted to tell you…" she stammered. Heat felt horrible. She was probably scared of him. He sighed, "You can trust me…"

She nodded weakly, "I just wanted to tell you…that tonight was the best night of my life…" she said, tears brimming in her eyes. "That's all…"

Heat embraced her once more, "Ssshh…that's enough…" he chuckled, "If that was all then you could have just waited in the morning to tell me."

She laughed, wiping her tears away and looked into his red eyes, "Well…that's the whole point. I couldn't get to sleep until I told you…Silly huh?"

He chuckled, "Not really…Besides, you could have just woken me…Hit me or something and then tell me…"

She chuckled, "No…I couldn't do that…you looked to adorable in your sleep for me to disturb. Hahahaha…you were too adorable."

Heat blushed; him? Adorable?

He chuckled and put an arm around her, "Okay…you win. Come on…let's get some sleep…"

She didn't budge. He looked at her with confused eyes, "What is it?"

She bit her bottom lip, clutching the sheet around her naked body tighter, "I'm worried about our comrades…"

Heat blinked, and cast his head down, frowning, "I know. I am too. Don't worry…I'll find them."

She lunged at him, letting out a strangled cry and buried herself into his bare chest, "Thank you…"

He smiled, stroking her black hair, "Why thank me?"

She giggled, and whispered, "I love you…"

"I love you…Sera…" he whispered back.

xxxxx


	5. Aut Viam Inveniam Aut Faciam

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: MORBIDITY, OOC, LANGUAGE**

**Chapter 5: Aut Viam Inveniam Aut Faciam**

Heat furrowed his eyebrows in gross concentration as he adjusted his cloak. He had already mastered his mantras and had just downloaded new ones. Roland had also been kind enough to provide him with a grenade launcher.

He was ready.

He was about to head out the door when he was stopped by Sera's sad face. He stopped in his tracks.

"Sera." he said. "I'm leaving today."

She bit her lip, clutching her heart, "I know…that's why…that's why…"

Heat growled; he didn't like to see her cry. He didn't need her sentimental crap right now. He was going to look for their comrades. Roland had told him that perhaps the people from the Karma Society had better information, seeing that their comrades had not been seen in Lokapala.

"Sera…please. Stay here." he ordered firmly.

A tear trickled down her cheek, "Heat…please…I don't want to be alone."

Heat's heart softened. He walked up to her and embraced her, "I'm sorry…but it must be done. I'll be back shortly. I'll just be gathering information anyway. Just like a simple recon mission. No big deal."

She hugged him tighter, "But…but…"

"No buts…This is for the best." he said with a tone of finality.

He pulled away and looked deeply in her eyes, "Don't worry."

She smiled sadly, "You can't ask that of me…You know I'll worry anyway…"

He nodded, "I know."

He leaned in and kissed her. She responded to his kiss and after a few moments, it was over. He gave her one final squeeze before letting her go. She couldn't look at him. Her eyes felt heavy and her cheeks were drooping. She cast her head down and sobbed. Heat tilted her chin upwards, "Hey…don't do that…" he soothed her.

She nodded and calmed herself down. When she was calm enough, she smiled, "Just return to me…"

He nodded, "I will."

xxxxx

Heat had infiltrated Karma City flawlessly. He had been amazed at what he saw. There were too many buildings that looked different from the ones he saw at the Junkland. But really, he didn't have the time admire the view. He was there for a reason; for a very strict reason. To find his comrades.

He had been hearing word from the crowd within that several oddly clothed people had been seen within the city. Apparently, these people had to be reported to the authorities when seen. People with gray suits. His heart stopped; that had got to be them. That was the last time that he had blended in with the crowd. Now, he walked the streets in stealth.

He now looked at the building in front of him. The Administrative Building. He wondered for a moment if he were to storm it. He sweat-dropped; maybe it wasn't such a hot idea…The place would be crawling with guards.

He narrowed his eyes; but his comrades hadn't been captured. At least, not yet. He turned away and walked the other way. He would infiltrate that building…when the time was right. Right now, he had other places to look for his comrades.

'I wonder where those idiots are!' he wondered, slightly annoyed that they hadn't made their way to Lokapala. Maybe he thought too highly of Serph and Gale.

His thoughts suddenly drifted to his black-haired sweetheart. He missed her terribly. He worried for her every given second. He didn't like this setup to be sure…but there wasn't really any choice. But at the same time, he wondered if she would indeed be safer in Lokapala, with all those strangers and that loser of a leader, Roland, than with him.

He frowned; he had the overwhelming desire to return to Lokapala. But he couldn't return empty-handed. He just had to get a lead on his comrades' whereabouts. After all, if he returned now, empty-handed, he would have to get back out here to find more leads…thus leaving her alone again. And God knew that he hated being without her. He couldn't stand to be without her again more than he was now. And so, with more conviction than ever, he blended in the shadows once more, following a pair of Karma Soldiers.

"We've been set on yellow alert." one of them said.

"Why?" the female Karma soldier asked.

"There have been reports of Unauthorized Avatar Tuners just outside the city." the male replied as-a-matter-of-factly.

Heat gritted his teeth; could that have been them?

"Yeah…well…should we really be concerned? Haven't they been dealt with already?" the female asked.

"No. They seem to be skilled. They killed ten of our soldiers."

The female stiffened, "Is that right? Where?"

"The streets…you know…the hunting grounds…"

"Oh." the female muttered.

Heat felt as if he was going to be sick. These people had branded the population of Lokapala as food. To be hunted down as prey and then eaten…was…beneath him. In the Junkland, everyone had an equal fighting chance for survival. There was no one greater or lesser…Everyone was the same. It was just up to them to decide on what to do in order to break that status quo.

But here…it was as if human meat from a noncombatant was just an everyday commodity that one traded for at shops and vendors. It was absolutely horrendous and appalling.

There was no honor in slaughtering helpless noncombatants. There was no pride in it. There was only needless carnage and bloodshed.

He followed them still.

'The hunting grounds…That must be…'

"There huh? So, what did the head honcho say? I'll bet she was pissed." the female snickered.

"Hey…don't say stuff like that. She might send _us_ out there. And believe me, I don't want to deployed out there with those…Unauthorized Avatar Tuners out there…who by the way, _ate_ a lot of our buddies. I don't want to be next on their menus…"

'They…their? It's gotta be…' When before he was speculating, now he was getting all the more confident that the subject of the guards' conversation was indeed his lost comrades.

"You think that they're in league with the Lokapalans?" the female asked.

The male scoffed, "I don't know why they would be…I mean…they would just eat them right?"

Heat had had enough. It sounded like he wasn't going to get anything out of these nincompoops anyway. He made his way out of the city. Well, so far, so good. He knew where to look. It was the filthy alleys in which he had been with Sera and the children. He blinked and felt something in his chest. He felt confused. What was it?

He thought about the children once more and there it was that feeling again. He took a breath. He smirked to himself; he was getting soft.

'Do I….do I miss those little brats?' he thought; a bit disgusted with himself.

Well, whatever it was, it would have to wait. Now, he had some "Unauthorized Avatar Tuners" to track down.

In a quarter of an hour, he again found himself within the maze of the "hunting grounds". He hated that name. He walked within its walls and alleys, looking and listening for any and every sound that might imply the presence of his comrades. So far, nothing.

He was beginning to feel annoyed. Then, he stopped. He scrounged his nose as he smelled something foul in the air. He almost barfed. It smelled like…blood…and rotting meat. He blinked as he saw the numerous insects fluttering about in the air about him. Whatever was causing this smell…whatever it was, it was close.

He swerved through the corner and there, in the middle of the road, laid the biggest road kill he ever saw. Not that he had ever seen one.

He put his palm on his nose and mouth. Well, it was a rotting body alright. It had been torn from different angles.

'Like a group feeding…' he thought knowingly. He stepped a bit closer to the stinking glob of flesh and saw a weapon a mere meter away from the body. It was a white rod. This must have been a Karma soldier. He smirked; then the people who ate this must be…must be his comrades. He quickly looked around. The body couldn't have been older than a few hours. They may still be here!

xxxxx

He banged the wall with his fist. He had scoured the entire area…but there was no sign of his group. There was the occasional body…but they seemed to lead towards opposing directions. It was nearly sundown. He sighed. He started to walk. He was exhausted. He had eaten a total of four people that day…but his endeavor was so tiring that his mere meals did not replenish his energy enough for him to continue. He stopped, "Damn stomach!" he cursed, hearing his stomach growl.

He was hungry…

And so…

He indulged.

This was their hunting grounds right? Well, it was time that they remembered what it was to feel fear…

It was time for them to know the feeling of being hunted…Being hunted on their very own hunting grounds.

xxxxx

He swallowed slowly, relishing in the taste of the warm flesh and blood that coursed though his throat. It had felt so damn good. He exhaled and opened his eyes, beholding his latest victims. Two karma soldiers…

Oh well…they asked for it. It wasn't his fault…

He blinked and thought…what was he to do now? He wanted to keep searching but something in his gut told him to check on Sera…He had been getting that nasty vibe within him for hours on end…but he just kept it at the back of his head…But now, in this hour…with no further leads…his mind naturally wondered back to her.

Making up his mind, he left for Lokapala.

xxxxx

"What the hell do you fucking mean she's gone?" Heat thundered, slamming his palms on Roland's desk, his dark form looming over him like the grim reaper.

Roland sunk back on his chair, "Well, that's what it means…She left a few hours after you did…She followed you. I wasn't informed of her departure…She must've used the sewers system to get out of the city…"

Heat raised an eyebrow, "Where is this located?" he asked dangerously.

Roland blinked, "It's… located at the back of the city…In a tunnel…" he stammered.

Heat growled but said nothing. He stormed out of the room. He needed to get to her. So she had a few hours head start. That didn't matter. He was a warrior…she wasn't…She couldn't have covered that much ground…considering those tunnels were like mazes…He was sure that she would still be there…

She was a smart girl; she wouldn't let herself be taken…

He nodded; feeling a bit optimistic about the otherwise dire situation.

He strode through the lonely streets of Lokapala and headed for the tunnels when Marty and Sandra came up to him, blocking his path.

He really didn't have time for this. So, whatever these brats had to say, they better say them quick.

"What is it?" Heat growled; he didn't mean to sound…well, mean, but it couldn't really be helped. The more seconds he spent there at Lokapala, the more time Sera was spending wandering around in the sewers.

Damn.

"Heat…we came to tell you good luck!" Sandra said. He nodded and looked at Marty, "Don't get killed man…You better come back."

Heat smiled tightly and quickly replaced it with a menacing look, "Of course I'll come back. Who'll whip your asses into shape? Stay alive kids. You're safe here." Without another word, he dashed from the scene.

xxxxx

He growled as he downloaded his new mantras…He had been in the maze for over half an hour and still, there was no sign of her. Where could she have gone? He had come across some of the Lokapala agents and they had confirmed her presence. Well, that was some progress anyway.

'Sera…why did you not do what I told you?' he thought angrily.

He went through the other section of the maze. He finally reached the final gate…

"Hey, has there been a black-haired girl who passed by here? She's wearing a grey suit like mine." Heat described.

The man nodded, "Sure was. She was here an hour ago."

"Thank you." he grumbled.

An hour.

Hm…

He sped though the remainders of the maze. He wouldn't be able to go back the way he came in though…So, now it was the end game. He had to exit through the upcoming door and make his way throughout the city again.

Heat walked along the walls when he heard a noise. Finally, a breakthrough.

His heart stopped when he heard a voice.

"Let go of me!"

It was unmistakable; it was Sera! She was in trouble.

"So…pretty lady…are you the Unauthorized Avatar Tuner I kept hearing about?" a male voice drawled.

Heat cursed; they were doing something to her. He forced his body to change. The beast within him roared to be released…and he did just that.

He stepped from the shadows, "Get your fucking hands off her!" he roared.

The soldiers trembled before him, "I-it's…the…"

Heat was on the verge of laughing his guts out. These soldiers had atma powers and yet they trembled before him like helpless prey.

Soon, the battle ensued.

Sera closed her eyes shut and clamped her palms on her ears as she crouched at the corner. She heard nothing but the muffled out screams of men and monster…and the splattering of blood. She wanted to cry…She had vowed to save him…but she couldn't. She was as powerless as he was against his atma powers.

She only waited until it was over.

Silence reigned.

Was it over now? She took a slow peek, opening her left eye slowly, "H-heat…?"

Suddenly, she felt herself being hauled to her feet. She gasped as he gripped both her forearms firmly, "What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to wait?" he said through gritted teeth. She shook in fear within his arms; his blood-red eyes were filled with so much anger…and so much frustration.

She opened her mouth to speak, "I…I just wanted to be with you…" she whispered, lost in his eyes.

His eyes softened for a second before returning to their fiery original stature, "That's not the point! What if I hadn't been here? You would've been taken!"

She made no move to respond. She knew he had been right. She just wanted to help…That was all. She just didn't realize that sometimes, help wasn't necessary…or…that it caused for things to get even more complicated.

She embraced him, "I'm sorry…"

He sighed and closed his eyes, stroking her hair, "Well…it doesn't matter now…You're here. But next time woman, do as I say!" he snarled.

She giggled; she knew him better now. His snarling and growling didn't mean that he was angry…Not necessarily at least. At times, such as this, it was his way of communicating his feelings for her. He was worried…and he probably didn't want to lose any of his masculinity by being sappy right?

"What the hell is so funny?" he glared at her.

She giggled again and pecked him on the lips, "Nothing…You're just so cute."

He blinked, "Cute…?" No one had ever called him that before. He shook his head; they'd have more time for that sort of conversation once they headed back to Lokapala. Right now, they had to leave the sewers. It was already 2100 hours and he was sure that she was exhausted.

He thought for a moment. The gates would be closed for the night anyway…So that would mean that they wouldn't be able to leave Karma City even if they wanted to. He couldn't leave them to be loitering about in the city…That would be too obvious and too risky.

He sighed; there was no choice.

They were going to have to stay there for the night.

He walked up to Sera, "It looks like we have to stay here tonight."

She said nothing, not asking for any explanation. She valued his judgment and trusted him. He knew what would be best for them both.

xxxxx

They had settled in one of the abandoned cars in the tunnels. The fire had been used to stay warm but had to be put out to eliminate risks of attack. And now, they were both at the back seats of a luxury car, trying their best to stay warm. The air was chilly and stale but it wasn't cold. Well, at least, not to Heat.

The two had cuddled together, preserving their body heat. Heat had draped his cloak on them both, and she snuggled closer to him.

Silence was all that was there.

"I'm really sorry…" Sera whispered, breaking the silence.

Heat tightened his hold on her, "Forget it…What's done is done. I was just worried about you…I can't risk losing you again. It almost drove me crazy!"

She snuggled closer to him, nuzzling her face on his chest, "Never again…I promise…"

"Good…"

Kissing the top of her head, he closed his eyes, letting sleep overtake him. He trusted his instincts. Heat was an extremely light sleeper…Well, when he was in a combat zone. Otherwise, he was as asleep as a log.

Sera continued to lay there, her eyes wide open. She knew it had been a big risk to have come after Heat…but…

She sighed.

It was something that she didn't tell Heat; the real reason why she continued on after him. Ever since he had left, she had felt an ominous feeling around her. It was as if it was telling her that he was endangered. She knew perfectly well to trust her instincts. But then, she asked herself, what could she do?

She didn't even have atma powers.

All she would ever be to him was a liability. But be that as it may, it didn't matter to her. As long as she could warn him of this impending danger, in a chance to save his life, she would easily lay down her life.

This was how much she loved this man.

xxxxx

Morning came too soon for the two and they again found themselves walking through the now slightly familiar tunnels. Heat stopped in his tracks as he sensed multiple targets. His chest tightened. There were many this time. For a moment, he doubted whether or not he could take them. But then again, it wasn't his choice to make, whether or not he could or could not take them.

He just had to. Sera's life was at stake.

It wasn't his decision to make. He sneered; it was another one of fate's little tricks.

The footsteps were getting louder. He heard bits and pieces of their conversation.

"…Th…rea…so…girl…atma…yes…"

"Orders…to…dispose…"

Heat's eyes narrowed into slits. They now knew that he and the black haired girl were together. By his deductive reasoning, it was possible to assume that they were after Sera and that they would dispose of him to get her.

He smirked; typical harebrained strategy.

He looked at Sera who had nothing but worry in her eyes. He stepped from the wall and cupped her face in his hands, "Go and hide. I'll call you when it's over."

Her lips quivered, "But Heat…!"

"What?" he whispered sharply.

"There are too many of them…"

"It doesn't matter. Now, do as I say. Go and hide and don't come out until I tell you."

She nodded and turned around, running. He watched on. He blinked as she stopped and turned to face him once again. What did she want now?

She ran up to him and kissed him passionately for a moment before pulling away, "Be careful…I…I love you…"

He kissed her hand, "I know…Now go."

She did as she was told.

xxxxx

Heat breathed heavily; there was no end to this…He had been consecutively fighting…and they weren't letting up. They just sent wave after wave of soldiers against him. They were really intent in capturing Sera and killing him.

But he wasn't going to give up.

A shriek was heard; he turned around and saw that two of the soldiers held Sera captive. He roared at their direction.

Heat suddenly stopped. "Tch…not so tough now are you?" the Karma soldier taunted. Heat growled and the male spoke again, positioning a knife by Sera's neck, "There's a good boy…Now just sit…and don't move. One false move and your girlfriend here will get it."

"Understand?"

Heat cursed a thousand profanities. How did things turn out this way? How did this piece of shit come to hold of her? But it didn't matter now. The man pointed at him, "You. Change back. I can't let you eat my troops."

"No! Don't do it Heat! Forget about me! You can still escape!" Sera exclaimed from within her captors' arms.

Heat complied, ignoring Sera's requests. He changed back. And as soon as he did, he felt a sharp pain on his head. Then, everything began to spin…and darkness invaded his senses.

xxxxx


	6. Bibere Venenum In Auro

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: OOC, LANGUAGE**

**Chapter 6: Bibere Venenum In Auro**

"So you are the beast that had been terrorizing my troops." an old female voice roused Heat from his slumber.

Heat hung his head low. Everything was spinning and everything was blurred. He grunted as he attempted to focus his eyes on the figure before him. The light that was set to his face was blinding. He turned his face away.

He squinted his eyes and attempted to get a glimpse of the person again.

His wish was granted.

He felt the hard slap of cold water against his face and torso. His red eyes blazed and he lunged himself at the figure. He fell on the floor as he realized that his wrists and ankles were bound by chains and shackles.

"Who are you?" he asked in a low and dangerous tone.

Heat took in the figure that stood before him. It was an elderly woman who had her hair within a scarf…Almost like a nun. She was dressed in all white and had a pair of sunglasses to cover her eyes.

The old woman stepped back, disgusted at the man. She remained unspeaking for a moment and then after looking him up and down, began, "I am Margo Cuvier. I lead the Karma Society…but you already know that don't you?"

Heat narrowed his eyes but said nothing.

"Sera is here." she said curtly.

Heat sprung up once more only to be subdued by the chains, "What have you done with her?!" he growled.

"Nothing. We had just taken her back to her old room." she stated plainly.

"What?!"

"Seraphita belongs to the Karma Society…She is here to soothe God as a Cyber Shaman."

Heat's eyes widened. Cyber Shaman. That was what Varin had called the girl.

"Seraphita…" Heat repeated. Margo nodded, "That is Sera's real name."

"Where is she?!" he shouted.

Margo said nothing.

"Don't toy with me old woman! Or I'll just have to rip your insides out!"

She laughed, "You are in no position to do that young Avatar Tuner. I am not here as your enemy. I came here to make a bargain."

Heat looked from left to right. He wasn't really interested in hearing whatever she wanted to say. There were too many guards for him to take down. Besides, he already felt weak as it was. His thoughts were interrupted as she spoke once more.

"We won't harm Sera."

His eyes blazed in anger.

"We won't harm her as long as you do our bidding."

Heat's eyes widened.

"Do we have a deal?" she asked calmly.

'What do you think you old bitch?' he asked mentally. Was this woman really stupid? As if he'd corroborate and capitulate with the enemy.

"You can forget it you hag!" he yelled defiantly.

Her eyebrows furrowed, "I'll tell you again. You're not in the position to bargain. Your loyalty for Sera's safety."

"What do you want from me?" Heat asked. It wasn't as if he was going to agree to their bargain…He just wanted to know what he was in for. He wanted to know everything that he could get out of this hag.

"I want you to hunt down and kill the remaining Unauthorized Avatar Tuners."

Heat panicked. He was being tested again. It was the same in the Junkland. Back then, it had been against Mick and Bat…He had been bribed into betraying his comrades…He remembered it all too clearly. He had considered the offer carefully along those few seconds. At first, the offer had sounded so utterly ridiculous to him but as Bat had mentioned Sera's name…it had seemed as if all logic had flown from his head.

And now, he was presented with the same question. He knew all too well who those Unauthorized Avatar Tuners were. She was talking about Serph and the others. He just didn't want to do it. He and his comrades had been through life and death together…

There was just no way in hell that he could ever even think of betraying them…at least…not for real.

Margo spoke, rousing him from reminiscence, "I will give you time to consider this offer. You don't have to die you know? Sera doesn't have to get hurt."

'Damn…' he thought angrily, 'Sera…'

xxxxx

Sera hugged her knees to her chest as she wept. She had been in this room for the last twenty-four hours. She and Heat had been separated. Her heart ached. He was probably being held captive and being tortured…

It was horrible…She didn't even want to think about it.

She saw him suffering…losing his breath, his once bright and fiery red eyes were now dull and empty.

"Sera…" she imagined him saying in his last breath.

No. She couldn't let him suffer just because of her! No! It wasn't fair! Her tears cascaded down her face. Everyone had always suffered for her. It had all been for her and for her safety. Serph and the others had risked everything just to rescue her…That was how they all got separated. Heat…He was the person who suffered for her the most. He had loved her…even then…Even before they knew each other's names. He knew…he knew that he loved her. She felt it too…that feeling. But she didn't think much of it then…But now…she knew…She knew that he was the one.

And as before, at the Junkland, he was suffering for her.

She grabbed her short black hair, pulling it, some of its strands falling off. She was tearing her hair off. She screamed, "No more! Please!"

No. She was tired. She was tired of being a burden to everyone else. This time, she would do everything she could to help.

She vowed that she would save him.

She would do just that.

She gasped as the doors to her room slid open.

"Hello Seraphita."

Her eyes widened, "You…!"

The woman smirked.

xxxxx

Heat didn't know how long he had been dangling there like a corpse. His mind was in turmoil. He didn't want to betray his friends…He just didn't. They weren't just friends. They were his comrades…his family.

He smiled weakly as he remembered all of them. He remembered Cielo and his lack of common sense. And that weird accent? Gale and his monotonous speech pattern…

'Almost like his personality…' he snickered.

He remembered his pink-haired teammate Argilla. She was feisty and fiery; she was practically a female version of himself. And his silent leader. Like himself, Serph had risked everything to rescue Sera…

He groaned in pain. These were the people that he fought beside shoulder to shoulder. But then, a vision of Sera came to his mind. She was…hurt.

They were hurting her…and he saw her tears fall.

No. He would never see that again. His heart tightened. She was everything to him. Even more than his comrades ever could. He didn't like what he was to do. If it was up to him, he wouldn't have to make the choice such as that at all, but as he lived at the Junkland, he realized that life didn't always go the way you wanted it to.

His eyes blazed again. He had made up his mind.

xxxxx

"My…it was truly amazing Seraphita…Why, when we came to abort the simulation…we were shocked to find you gone…Hahahahahha. It's truly amazing how you transferred your data from one place to another…like a warp no?" the woman asked, laughing to herself.

Sera ignored her; she wasn't interested to know what it was this woman wanted to say. She was only concerned about her lover.

"Where is Heat?!" she yelled.

The woman regarded her uninterestedly, "Do not concern yourself with him. He is alive."

A cry escaped Sera's mouth. At least, he was alive. But she wanted so badly to see him. She wanted to see with her own eyes that he was alright.

"I am amazed; truly." the woman said, smirking.

Sera refused to meet her eyes and said nothing.

"And to think that they are actually looking for you." she said, laughing.

Sera felt her anger mounting. Didn't this woman have respect for anything?

"They're my friends!" she blurted out, her silver eyes meeting the same silver eyes of the woman before her. The raven-haired woman smirked at girl, "Friends? Is that what you had programmed these AIs to be Seraphita?"

Sera growled, "Don't call me that…!"

"And why not? It is your real name…"

"…They…they're my friends…" she said again, her silver eyes losing their original glint of innocence…Now…there was only…coldness.

"Have you told them the truth?" the woman taunted.

Sera stiffened. The truth. The forbidden truth. It was the truth in which all of their lives were based. Every one of them had received their own personalities and identities based on that truth. It was the truth that had prompted her to leave them at the Junkland; right after their fight with Varin.

The woman laughed again, running a hand through her hair, "So you haven't…"

"…" Sera remained unresponsive. The truth was…

The truth was too painful to bear. And she couldn't allow them to suffer any more than they already did. What had happened in their lives before had nothing to do with the way they lived their lives now. They were created from the same raw materials; that was true, but they were all different now. All of them; each of them had gained their own identities that didn't necessarily mirror their old ones.

Their souls had also been different…

They gained their own.

"They deserve to know the truth…"

Sera shut her eyes tight. She didn't want to hear whatever this woman had to say. It was too much.

"Or are you afraid?"

Sera's eyes snapped open as she heard her word, "…Afraid?"

"Afraid that they would…suffer from it." she finished coldly.

A tear dropped from Sera's eye, "I…I only want to help them…"

"You want to help them? What about the people of this society?" she prodded.

Sera stiffened; the people. They were suffering too.

"Can you really alienate the rest of the human race for a group of AI experiments? Your purpose is to serve God and preserve this world…Or are you really that selfish…?"

Sera couldn't hold it in anymore. She let her tears fall freely, "Please…stop it…"

The woman grinned evilly, "Then…do your duty."

Sera snapped her head to look at her and saw that she already had her back turned. The woman left her room without another word.

Her words still rung in Sera's head. Was she right? Was she really selfish? No. She only had the best intentions. She didn't want to hurt anyone. She didn't want anyone to hurt. Was she really going to neglect her duties as a Cyber Shaman to be with her friends? Was she going to elude the truth forever?

"Heat…where are you…?"

xxxxx

It had been two days now since Heat and Sera had been captured. It had been two whole days and nights since he had made his decision. He felt something break within him that day, as he made up his mind. His eyes became dull and lifeless, his hands cold and unfeeling.

He was still shackled to the wall, but he didn't care. His cell was as dark as night, but he didn't care about it either. He hadn't eaten or drunk in the whole duration of his imprisonment…but he just didn't care.

He could only imagine his lover. His innocent lover. What had she done to deserve this? To have her life taken from her so that it could be used by other people? It was…sad.

He gritted his teeth. And he? What about him? What was he doing here? Being bound, tortured and starved…? He couldn't even protect her. He did nothing…

He was weak.

He was useless.

The doors to his cell slid open.

The light slid into the cell effortlessly. Heat didn't even bother to look up. He knew who it was who stood there.

"Do we have a bargain Avatar Tuner?"

"…"

The woman was getting impatient. Time was of the essence.

"Well?" she asked albeit irritably.

"…Yes…" he said finally.

The woman smiled and nodded, "Very well."

"Do not fret young one. You shall be taken care of. You need not remain here any longer."

Heat growled; she was annoying him again, telling him all sorts of bullshit.

"Where is she?" he asked in a low tone.

Margo remained unfazed, but his tone and his red eyes brought shivers down her spine, "You shall see her soon enough."

"I want to see her now!" he demanded, yelling, testing the strength of the chains once more.

Margo took a step back, but still remained unfazed, "You shall see her when I deem you to be ready. As for now, you will be assigned to complete your task."

The task…

Heat hung his head low once more; it was a task that he didn't want to do.

"When you have completed your task, you shall see her again."

xxxxx

Argilla shivered, hugging her arms around herself. They had been looking around the towns, looking for signs of Heat, Sera and Cielo. They had been lucky to have found help from a boy named Fred.

Without him, they wouldn't have had access to the city of Lokapala.

She shivered again as she thought of the arrangement between Lokapala and the Karma Society…and how they had made the innocent people of Lokapala as prey.

It was all sickening.

But still at least, there was something that she was to be thankful about. They had found Cielo. He had been detained by the people of Lokapala since he was also an Avatar Tuner; an Ashura.

Now, there was only Heat and Sera.

They had been all happy when they had learnt that Heat and Sera had stopped over Lokapala just a few days before. What shattered their glee was that they hadn't returned in days. Two children had come up to them, telling them that they had seen Heat and Sera.

Roland had also told them that Heat was in fact looking for them and had left for Karma City in order to find out any clue of their whereabouts.

Her breathing became labored as she clutched the blanket around herself. They had decided to stay there for the night and would set out for Karma City in the morning. It was, after all, highly probable that the two had been captured.

She calmed down as she felt a weight sink on the bed, a warm and firm hand gripping her shoulder. She turned to see a pair of worried silver eyes, "Are you alright?" he said slowly.

She smiled, "I'm fine."

He wrapped his arms around her, "We'll find them."

He kissed the top of her head, on her hair. She smiled and breathed in his strong masculine scent, the scent of fresh rain and of sandalwood, "Thank you Serph…"

xxxxx

Heat knelt in front of his sleeping lover, contemplating of their time together; both the sad and the happy times. His eyes were glazed with sadness. She was asleep. There were so many things that he wanted to talk to her about. But he couldn't bring himself to wake her. She just looked too innocent…too pure for him to taint with his touch.

But she was already tainted with his touch. He had taken her. He had made her his, and nothing was ever going to change it. But now, he just couldn't. He wanted to cry out right there. Right now, he felt like he was worthless crap. His mind once more experienced its turmoil; his task. He didn't want to do it…but it was just like a wrench in his gut telling him that he must.

Otherwise, this pure creature…his innocent lover would suffer the consequence of his insolence.

He stroked her face. Her skin was as smooth as silk…and her face, as incandescent as the bright stars of the cosmos themselves.

He smiled at that.

He bent closer to her and kissed her on her lips. Her lips were warm and soft; they were filled with life but were cold and unresponsive. He wanted to tear out everyone's guts right now. But then, it had just been because that female, Angel that he got to see his lover at all.

Flashback

_He hit the wet and filthy floor. He blinked. He was no longer shackled to the wall. He got on his elbows and attempted to stand. His body felt so heavy at that point. It was difficult to just crane up his neck, much less stand. _

_His body felt weak. _

"_Get up." a strong and stern female voice commanded him. _

_He knew that voice. It had been that same voice whom he had fought alongside with Serph and the others. It had been the same voice that had denied them entry to Nirvana. It had been the same voice that had attempted to take Sera's life. _

_He growled and wanted nothing more than to leap at her and tear her to shreds…but in his state…he could not. _

"_Get up." she commanded once more, her voice irritated. _

_He summoned all of the strength that he had left in his body and stood. His body slightly trembled from fatigue and lack of vital fluids, but he suppressed those feelings of weakness and stood before her, proud. _

"_You…" he trailed off. _

"_Yes me. I know that nothing would satisfy you more than to kill me and drink my blood. But that's not what I came here for." _

_Heat growled at her, glaring death rays at her face. She could only smirk at him, as if to taunt him and to remind him that he was nothing more than a dog to do her bidding. _

"_You want to see her don't you?" _

_His eyes widened at that and she laughed once more. She probably knew what he was thinking and so, he remained quiet. _

"_I know you do. Come on." _

_He wordlessly followed her. _

End Flashback

He followed her out of his filthy cell and had himself cleaned up. She had offered to feed him as well, but he refused, telling her that he had wanted to see Sera first.

Angel did not say anything but just nodded.

He knew that there was a catch to it all. Why would she help him to see Sera when the old hag had specifically told him that he was not to see her until she deemed him ready?

There was something in it for her. And as to what it was, Heat hadn't the slightest clue.

But, kneeling down before Sera now, looking at her, he couldn't really care. He'd worry about it tomorrow.

He felt another presence. He knew his time was up. He wanted to take her and run…but he also knew the probabilities of escape were slim to none. If he was lucky to even get to Sera and take her, he wouldn't get very far. At the worst case scenario, she could die.

He'd just have to find another way.

He reluctantly stood from her bedside and turned to leave when he stopped, hearing her soft voice, afloat in the air.

He immediately snapped around and sat by her side, his hands on either side of her face, his face leaning closer to hers. He also heard that there was a beginning of a small commotion outside; probably the guards coming to "enforce" the rules against overstaying when visiting hours were over.

But, he didn't care. He wanted to hear her speak, even if just a few words…a sound…anything.

"Heat…" she said in her sleep.

Tears were beginning to glaze his eyes.

" Where…are…you?" she whispered, her eyelids moving from left to right.

"Right here…" he whispered back.

"Let's go buddy. Don't make us come in there." a stern voice said. Heat growled and turned to look at him. The man didn't seem to be intimidated by him and this unnerved Heat. He was already contemplating on numerous ways of making this man suffer when Angel came again.

"I gave you permission to see Sera. But now, I must tell you to leave. Do not give me your insolence, for it may hurt Sera." she threatened.

Heat stood and walked over to them, his heart aching as he took more steps away from her. The doors of her cell slid shut; the sound of firm locking could be heard. He felt another wave of pain in his chest, preventing him from breathing. She didn't even know he was there…

xxxxx


	7. De Duobus Malis, Minus Est Semper Eligen

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: IMPLIED SEX, OOC, LANGAUGE**

**Chapter 7: De Duobus Malis, Minus Est Semper Eligendum**

Argilla woke up early the morning the next day. She looked at the window outside and saw that it was still dark out. The sun had yet to rise. She sleepily turned to her bedside and saw the space beside her to be empty. She blinked, clutching the sheets tighter against her bare body. She had to get up now and follow Serph's example.

Knowing him, he must probably be preparing to leave. She hopped out of the bed got in the showers.

She met up with her leader and lover as well as her teammates. She had blinked when she saw Roland, "Aren't everyone else going to miss you?" she asked sarcastically, drawling.

Roland smirked at her and she mentally cringed; there was something in the way that he looked at her that just didn't seem right. Not right at all.

"Well, since you all helped us rescue the kids from that factory, I figured that I'd help you out. Besides, I have questions of my own that only the leader of Karma Society could answer."

She was not really all that interested in whatever questions Roland might have. After all, their real objective was to find the remaining members of their team. She looked at Serph, "What's our itinerary?"

Gale stepped in, his green eyes probing hers, "Nothing has changed. We are to depart for Karma City and infiltrate the Administrative building. It is highly probable that that is where they have taken Sera and Heat."

Argilla felt her heart get caught up in her throat. She remembered Varin's words. He had said that Serph was the man who had devoured her…and that they were all human beings once…who had all died and were all sent into that hell. Well, they all knew that Sera had answers for their questions.

They would find her. They would find their comrades and from there, they'd decide on what to do with their lives. She had answers. It would help them discover themselves and know and accept the truth.

Cielo shook his head, "Mon…I don't like dis one bit…"

Serph chuckled, "You never like any mission."

Gale smirked, "Don't get lost this time Cielo."

Argilla cut in, wrapping her arms around her wounded deer-like friend, "Hey! Stop picking on him! Pick on someone your own size!" she challenged.

Cielo stuck his tongue out.

Gale smirked at Argilla, "I believe that Serph is more than able to…tame you. In fact, I checked on you early today before you woke up, and you looked pretty tame to me…It would seem that Serph had won your last bout, no?"

Argilla blushed a bright crimson. She didn't miss the perverted look that Gale had on his face. He saw? He saw her early in the morning? How horribly mortifying.

"T-that's not the point!"

Gale, Roland and Cielo laughed. Sweat trickled down her temples; Serph had not said a word either. She took a deep breath. It was a good starter for a day. Humor always set the mood on the right path. And they would need to be at ease and focused if they were to succeed in their objective. Besides, there was no point in going for the mission, being overwhelmed by feelings of anxiety, worry and pessimism. At least, now, they all had something to laugh about.

And she didn't mind even if it was out of her expense. After all, Serph was involved too.

xxxxx

"So you understand?" Margo asked calmly, pleased that the Ashura was so easy to manipulate. Just dangle a carrot in front of his face, and he'll keep working, just like the donkey he was.

"…" Heat said nothing but nodded.

She smiled, "I'm not trying to be a tyrant here. This was the hand that we were dealt. I am just playing my cards accordingly. This is the only way human beings could survive…" she rambled on, standing from her office chair and looking out through the glass windows.

Heat said nothing. He didn't want to say anything. If he did, it would the first step to corruption; he didn't want to be corrupted by her speech, beliefs and whatnot. He was doing this for Sera, nothing else.

'She could keep her crap to herself…' he thought angrily.

"And those Ashuras…they threaten everything that we have built. It doesn't have to be this way…"

Heat was getting frustrated. Can't he leave yet?

As if reading his mind, she turned to face him, "Well, I'm not completely sure of your loyalty…yet. It need not be like that. I assure you that Sera will be taken care of; yourself included. Just follow your orders."

He nodded.

"Good. Well, I'm a busy woman; I trust you know the way out." she said, ushering him out of her office.

Heat walked out of there gladly.

xxxxx

Sera lay on her bed. The simulations that day were harsh; but they weren't painful…It was just…exhausting. She felt that she had talked with God there for a moment…and then, it was gone.

But she had to endure. For him.

"Heat…"

She could only wonder where he was at that moment. Angel had promised her that she would see him again. Soon.

But she didn't say when. The pain was eating itself away within her chest. It had felt so heavy. But then, as she thought deeply, she smiled. She had a dream about him the other night. She dreamed that he was there, just by her side, whispering to her. She remembered opening her eyes and felt disappointed to find that she was alone.

So, it had been a dream.

She closed her eyes. She just wanted to rest; just for a while. She allowed her lips to tug up to a small smile; at least, she would be dreaming of him.

xxxxx

"There are reports of intruders that have infiltrated the building. They have killed a number of our soldiers," Angel stated calmly, "They seem to be heading up. Hahahaha…well, why don't you gather a team to welcome them? Intercept them and destroy them." she stated coldly.

His heart skipped a beat. His comrades were here!

His mind pulsed…He didn't really have to betray them…If he could just get to Sera when they were here…they could probably escape together; either that or suffer a gruesome death together. He shuddered at the thought.

There had to be another way.

"I want to see her." he stated just as coldly.

His red eyes bore into her silver ones and she lightly flinched at the intensity of his stare. She relented eventually, "Alright. Follow me."

His eyes roamed her back and he contemplated how easy it was to just grab her and snap her little neck like a twig. That was what he would be thinking had he not fought her back at the Junkland. She had been the most powerful there…She was practically God.

'So this was the God that had handed us the commandments?' he thought snidely; bitter at what he saw. Everything on that planet made him bitter. The towns, the people, the sun…everything. This was the Nirvana that they all fought desperately for.

'If I had known…maybe it would have been better to remain at the Junkland.' His mind stopped for a moment. What was the Junkland anyway? Now that he was there, standing, walking, he realized that he really didn't know anything. He had been so preoccupied at trying to survive and find his teammates that he somehow…forgot.

He should've asked Sera. But back then…he remembered how she looked at him. She looked quite exhausted; he nodded. Even if he did ask her, she probably wouldn't have the heart to answer back.

He was thrown from his mental dozing as the woman stopped in front of him, "We're here. You have five minutes."

He didn't look at her and just went in through the door.

He saw her, lying on her bed, her hands atop one another on her abdomen. Her eyes were closed. She was asleep. He had wanted to ask Angel but that would mean less time for him to see her.

He sat by her side and lightly touched her face, the edge of his slender fingers trailing lines along the smooth skin. She lightly moaned at the contact and shifted in her sleep. He smiled and leaned down, kissing her forehead. As he withdrew, she spoke, "Heat…?"

She opened her eyes slowly and sure as day, he was there. Her silver eyes were met with his red ones. But…they possessed no fire in them…just…subtle warmth. She flew up and wrapped her arms around him; she buried her face on his shoulder, "Oh Heat! I thought that…I'd never see you again!" she said sadly.

He pulled away and looked at her, "That's never gonna happen Sera. I'll be here."

She nodded and embraced him once more; she whispered, "I don't want you to go…"

"Go…?" he asked.

"Yes…that's why you're here isn't it? To see me before you leave…?" she asked, acting out on her instincts.

He smiled and held her tighter; she was as sharp as ever. "I don't want to either but…" He didn't want to tell her what he had been ordered to do. That would…break her heart…If it wasn't already. She couldn't know; she shouldn't know.

"But you must…Is that what you were going to say?" she asked, looking into his eyes firmly.

He nodded, squeezing her hands, "I must. But…I won't be gone long. I'll come by again later on…"

She looked at their hands and looked on sadly; he was hiding something from her and she was always afraid when he did that. He was probably going to do something that he was totally opposed to doing. But, as to what that was, she hadn't the foggiest of ideas.

"Heat…?" she asked, daring to look again.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You don't have to do it…" she said, her eyes pleading with his.

"Don't have to do what?"

"Whatever it was you were asked to do just to keep me alive. Please…you can still free yourself. Forget about me." she said, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Find Serph and…"

He growled and grasped her arms tightly, "I don't want to hear any more of that crap Sera!" he said angrily. He saw the flash of fear in her eyes and he immediately calmed down, embracing her again, "Don't talk like that again Sera…I'll never let go of you…If you'll die…I'll die too…but…I wouldn't let anything happen to you…Not while I still live. I'll find a way to get us out of here."

"Your time is up." came Angel's cold voice.

Sera felt her heart feeling the stinging sensation of emptiness once more as Heat rose, taking with him the warmth that he had draped on her like an invisible cloak.

Sera followed his form with her eyes. Heat looked down at her, his sadness mirroring her own. He suddenly knelt down and kissed her firmly on her lips. He had been hungry for her touch…His hands cupped her face and after a few moments, he pulled away, "I'll be back."

Without another word, he left.

She cried as she watched him. She had an idea what it was he had been ordered to do.

"Oh Heat…Please don't…" she silently prayed.

xxxxx

Sera cried. She didn't know why but after Heat had left, she had felt an overwhelming feeling of fear within her. Something was wrong. Something was going to happen. She was sure of it. And Heat was in the center of it.

She held her breath.

She turned her attention to the doors as they slid open. Angel stood in front of it. She crossed her arms, "Get up."

Before Sera could respond, two orderlies came and roughly hauled her to her feet. Angel slapped them both, "Be careful with her you idiots! She's the Cyber Shaman!"

The two bowed apologetically at her.

Sera bore her sad silver eyes into her cold ones. Sera couldn't quite put it…but she knew that she had some sort of connection with this woman.

She just knew it.

And then, she thought of Heat. She resisted the orderlies grip as they practically dragged her from her cell and yelled at Angel, "Where is he?! Where is he going?!"

Angel shook her head, "That is something that you shouldn't concern yourself with. Right now, you must focus on your next task."

Her heart stiffened and before she could ask any further, Angel walked away, disappearing from her sight.

She attempted to snatch her arms again but failed, "Let me go! Where are you taking me?!" she half-yelled.

The two did not respond. And after a few more tries, with no response, she gave up and let them take her away.

xxxxx

"We'd never join you!" a strong male voice said.

He knew that voice. His suspicions had been correct.

Heat gripped his grenade launcher tightly. This was it. Once he went through the doors before him, there was no going back. He took a deep breath. She would be asking for him soon. Actually, if he wanted, he could just take out these guards and go for Sera…but he'd never make it.

They would have already had her taken away at the slightest noise of his betrayal. Then…she would suffer for it.

No. There was no other way.

"Oh? What a pity…I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice. Come forth and delete these data before they corrupt the entire system!" Heat heard the old hag say.

The doors in front of him slid open and his eyes immediately locked with the silver eyes of his leader.

"Heat…" he heard Argilla say.

"This is just another act right?!" she asked hysterically. The looks in their faces were priceless. Their faces were shocked beyond belief; but for some reason, Serph remained unfazed. It was as if he already assumed that something like this could happen; that there was a possibility of him doing this to them…once more.

"Right?!" Argilla yelled again, her voice hoarse, her eyes desperate.

Heat clenched his fists on his sides and glared at them, saying nothing. Serph looked at him just as coldly, and stood in front of Argilla, blocking Heat from her view.

The feeling of being betrayed by someone you deeply trust was very painful. She didn't need this right now.

"Well," Heat smirked, "it looks like we get to finish what we started at the Junkland eh Serph?"

Heat wanted to stab himself right then. He didn't want to say that…It wasn't true. Not really. It was true that he was unbelievably envious of Serph…but that was before…before Sera had become his. Now, he really couldn't care any less. But this was the only excuse that he could come up with.

He was doing this to protect her. Besides, there was no way to communicate the truth to them…But still, he'd find a way. But now, this was for the best.

xxxxx

"Please God…" she whispered, her hands clasped together in sincere prayer.

"Please God…save them…save him…" she prayed.

She opened her eyes and was almost blinded by the light before her. She took a step back, her hand on her eyes, shielding them. Then…she heard it. It was a voice…coming from the distance…

"Is that you…?" she asked.

"Oh God…" she began to cry…

"Her heart rate's climbing! Pull her out!!" a doctor yelled.

Sera was suffering another cardiac arrest.

Angel looked on, and sighed deeply; things were getting out of control again. She grasped the railings tightly. She gritted her teeth and nodded, giving the signal to put the test at an end. For now.

But still, she did pretty well today. She had connected and spoken to God for seven whole minutes. That was something to be glad about. She sighed. She needed to leave. She had to get back to the Administrative Building. Things might get out of hand there as well.

She walked over to the nurse, "Have her cleaned up and monitored. Keep her in her room and notify me immediately if you notice anything amiss."

"Yes ma'am."

xxxxx

Heat's eyes widened. Serph was lunging at him; the blade from his arm aimed for Heat's chest. But Heat could do nothing. All the strength that he had had abandoned his body. He was finished…He couldn't fight anymore. He had lost. The world seemed to freeze…The sounds faded from his ears…All was deafening silence. He had felt this way once before, but that was when he was with Sera…when he felt so blissful…But this…This was frightening.

It was as if all of the unclear had become clear…

The second went painfully by…painfully long…too long…It seemed like an eternity.

And within that eternity, numerous events in his life flashed before him. He saw himself when they were back at the Junkland…their fight with Harley…Jinana…Mick…his kiss with Sera…the fight with Varin…and finally…he heard her voice…

'I love you…'

His heart stopped. He was going to die. Serph's blade came closer and closer and suddenly, the world had returned to normal. Heat narrowed his eyes and saw that Argilla had stopped Serph from killing him. He could only glower at her; he didn't need her worthless pity.

They had all changed back. He knelt on the floor…bleeding and panting. He had the wind knocked out of him. The three of them were strong. He gritted his teeth; of course they were strong. After all, they were the victorious tribe from the Junkland.

Another obvious factor was that there were three of them and only one of him. The rest of the guards and soldiers that had accompanied him were all inexperienced and weak. None of them were even close to being at par with any of them. No. With the Embryon's number and their lack of power, how did they expect to beat Serph anyway?

He could only laugh to himself. His arrogance knew no bounds.

"That's enough…" he heard Argilla speak.

Heat clutched his bleeding side and smirked at Serph, "Are you…her dog now Serph…? Hahah…but then again…you've always been her dog…" he said, growling.

It was true; from some angle. It had always been Argilla who told him what to do and what not to do. It was always "Let's rescue Jinana", "We can't betray them…"

He always did as she asked. But then, Heat felt terribly sour. If Serph was Argilla's dog then he was Sera's personal hamster.

"…" Serph said nothing and Argilla glared at him.

Gale merely blinked at him; indifferent. Of course Gale wouldn't understand…He wasn't like him or Serph…They both had someone while Gale had yet to meet the woman for him.

He didn't want to openly say it, but he understood his silent leader. He understood his feelings for the pink-haired woman. How could he not? It had been the same with him and Sera. But still, he didn't want to sympathize with Embryon right now.

He still couldn't believe it though…He had been beaten by Serph…again. But for some reason, it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. He thought for a moment and realized that it was that he just didn't care.

He didn't care about his skirmishes with Serph. All that he cared about was Sera's safety and her wellbeing. As far as he was concerned, Serph could just die and he wouldn't give a damn. It had indeed wounded his pride…but it was minimal, almost nil. He had more important things to think about.

But still, he had to keep his act up.

With the last ounce of his strength, he wobbly got on his feet, still clutching his side, "We'll finish this someday Serph!" he vowed in feigned anger.

He ran.

He couldn't die there. No; not while Sera was still held captive. He needed to preserve her…and then to free her…and he couldn't die until he had done all of those.

He dragged himself along the halls. He was alone now; all the others that had accompanied him had all been killed and eaten by his ex-teammates.

Those idiots.

He cursed himself. He needed to get better…He couldn't afford to be bested again. He needed to protect her.

He felt the remainder of his strength leave his body…It was seeping out of him…Heat panicked; no…he had come too far…He can't die now…His vision was spinning now, becoming unbearably blurred. His pace came to a slow one…His steps became heavier and heavier within each step. Then, it came to a halt. He blinked several times, trying to get his eyes to focus…but to no avail.

He fell to his knees…and altogether collapsed on the floor.

'Sera…' he thought desperately. He could only wonder where she was…How she was doing. Did his defeat reach the ears of those two bitches?

'Sera…I…I'm sorry…' he thought…

He just needed to get to her…He just wanted to see her, but now…it would seem that he never would see her again.

He closed his heavy eyelids, all the while thinking of her.

xxxxx


	8. Abyssus Abyssum Invocat

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: OOC, LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE, LEMON**

**Chapter 8: Abyssus Abyssum Invocat**

Angel looked at the girl before her with cold intensity. She was still asleep. Or in a coma. She sighed. In just the other room, the pathetic Ashura lay. He had been defeated by the intruders. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes. She had helped those Unauthorized Avatar Tuners…She had told them of Sera's whereabouts.

Why did she help them? Because they would help her with the Liberation. The time of man had come to pass…Now was the time to give way for the future…a future with Ashuras and Atmas…There was no other way.

She smirked; it was just a shame that the old hag didn't see things her way. It was just a shame that she had to betray her and launch her own forces against the old woman.

Now, the EGG complex was in her complete control. But Cuvier wouldn't give up that easily. But now, she had to use what little time she had left…

Sera needed to be at the EGG capsule once more…She'd better speed up her recovery. The unauthorized Avatar Tuners and Cuvier's forces could arrive any moment.

Angel left the girl's room and went for the redhead's.

She looked at him with disdain. But then, it was supposed to happen anyway. He wasn't supposed to win. He cannot win even if he was desperate enough…no. The Embryon leader and his comrades were strong…

'Too strong…' she thought.

But still, his role…She was still unclear about where Heat would stand. Would he stand by her forces or by Cuvier's?

'A query easily resolved…He stands where Seraphita stands.' she thought knowingly.

'Ah yes…The ever dimwitted donkey.' she thought dismissively.

She walked over to the medical reports and skimmed through the results. Heat had suffered a few broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder…Nothing big. She smirked; "They were holding back…" she trailed off.

Of course they were. If they really intended to kill Heat, he'd be a corpse right before her. She looked at the status reports.

"My, but he does have brilliant healing properties…"

His wounds and injuries were almost fully healed; another miracle of being an Avatar Tuner.

She thought carefully; if he was fully healed now, it would be best for him to awaken and to ask him of his loyalty.

She walked over to him, just by his side and slapped him square in the face. "Wake up." she said coldly.

The figure snapped his eyes open and blazed in anger, "I should just kill you…" he growled.

She smirked, "I would love to see you try. But it will have to wait. I'm here to ask you about your loyalty."

He looked at her as if her hair had suddenly turned white. She nodded in understanding, "While you were unconscious, Cuvier and I had a…disagreement. Needless to say, Karma Society is divided between her and I; her forces versus mine. You are at the EGG complex. Now, I ask you, where does your loyalty lie? Choose carefully."

He narrowed his eyes, "Where is she?" he asked venomously.

She smirked; he was too easy.

"She's here."

He got off the bed, "I want to see her."

Angel shook her head, closing her eyes, "I want your loyalty Avatar Tuner."

Heat growled; he really didn't care at the moment, "You have it. Now, tell me where she is."

Angel nodded, "Cuvier's forces should be arriving soon. I am having this complex fortified for the time being. She is in the other room. No one will disturb you. Use what little time there is."

"Oh and, don't even think of escaping. Your little display for Cuvier at the Administrative Building still has me unconvinced. I'll be watching you. I'm having every escape route, exits and entrances sealed. If I suspect foul play from you Ashura, you and your little whore won't make it out alive."

Not waiting for his response, she walked out of the door.

xxxxx

Heat ran for his lover's chambers. He walked worriedly; he had been told that she had had an EGG simulation that day. He almost killed the doctors and nurses that had told him that…but they weren't at fault.

He had also been told that she was fine; albeit a bit exhausted.

"Sera…?" he asked, running to her bedside.

She fluttered her eyes open, "Heat…?" she asked tentatively, unsure, as her sight was still blurry.

"Yeah…it's me…"

She let out a cry and flew right into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him, "Heat…! I thought…I thought…"

He smiled and ran a gentle hand through her shiny raven black hair, "Forget it Sera…I'm here now…"

She let out another cry and buried her face in his chest, "Heat…are you alright…?"

"I'm fine." He pulled away from her, "But, I should be the one asking you that…Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

She shook her head, "Don't worry about me…"

"What…did they…?"

"Do?" she laughed, "Oh…it's just a simulation…I got to talk to God…"

Heat blinked, "God?"

Sera didn't miss the tone of skepticism in his voice and she held his hand, "Yes, God. There is God…you know?"

Heat snorted, "After what I went through in the Junkland, I think I have enough of God…"

She laughed, "Oh Heat…there is God…but you have to find that out for yourself…"

He wanted to argue further…but then, he remembered Angel's words. He was to use what little time he had left. He shouldn't really spend it arguing with her.

He embraced her once more. He sighed and focused on the young woman in his arms; he wanted nothing more than to escape from this…but Angel was a step ahead of him. He was being used as a pawn; it was so obvious…but there was no choice. He laughed to himself.

There was no choice.

He had said and thought of that line too many times that it had lost all meaning. But be that as it may, the situation remained that same; his loyalty for Sera's safety.

Looking at her, looking so vulnerable, clutching her hand to her heart…She looked so thin…and pale. Wearing only her hospital gown, he couldn't help but see how fragile she really was. Her eyes…her silver eyes were gazing into his red ones now, filled with emotions. He looked into them, identifying each and every emotion that her eyes held; happiness, sadness…and love.

He embraced her again, burying his face by the crook of her neck. He inhaled deeply, inhaling her scent. She had smelled so good…He just didn't want to let go. He had just wished that moments like this would last forever.

She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes again, "Heat…I love you…"

"Sera…"

"I don't care…what you've done…but please promise me…that you won't do it again…"

She knew? How did she know? Had someone told her?

Seeing the questions float in Heat's eyes, she laughed and shook her head, "No one told me…not really. God told me…"

Heat bit his tongue; there she was with the whole God thing again.

"He told me that you did it to protect me…I thank you for your devotion Heat…Without you…I wouldn't be here now…"

Heat remained unspeaking. She cupped his face and leaned in, kissing him lightly, "Thank you…" she whispered.

She was kissing him; running her gentle tongue over his lips. He indulged her and parted his lips. He kissed her passionately, his hands, firmly holding her. He missed this; he missed holding her like this. Her arms went around his neck as she returned his passion tenfold. Heat's hands traveled from her waist to her cheek and then to her neck, massaging that part of her neck that had her pulse.

He needed to feel that pulse of life. He was relieved to know that it was there…and it was strong. He slowly, lay her on her bed, nestling himself in between her legs. He pulled away from her lips and trailed hot and wet kisses on her neck. She moaned, "Oh Heat…"

He pulled away quickly, supporting himself by his elbows to look at her, "Sera…do you want to stop?"

She smiled, "No…please Heat…I need you…"

That was all he needed to know. He kissed her again, ever more careful to not hurt or bruise her. He needed to be as careful and as gentle as possible. She had been exhausted from her simulation…but despite that, she still wanted him; she still wanted to be with him.

After a few moments, they two were bare. Heat looked into her silver eyes again, "Are you sure…?"

She suddenly grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down to her, kissing him feverishly. He slowly parted her legs, and ever so gently, entered her. He felt her whole body tense up and he looked at her again, "Don't worry…"

She nodded; she didn't know why she still felt this way. It was as if she hadn't experienced it. But still, she was still to get used to this feeling. She felt him within her; it was such a curious feeling. But knowing that it was him inside her, made her happy. She hugged him to her, "Heat…"

Soon, he moved within her, slowly at first, and then, picked up his pace. She moaned again. She bit her lip to prevent herself from crying out as he drove within her passionately. Their lovemaking seemed to go on for hours, each of his thrusts, sending her closer and closer to her nirvana.

They were close now…so close…

He thrust into her deeply; this was it. This was it for him and for her,

He bit her neck muffling his cry and she bit her lip to prevent her own moan. He spilled his seed within her cavern, hot and pulsing. She held on to him for dear life. They had reached nirvana…Sera let out a deep breath. It was the most blissful feeling that she had ever felt in her life. Heat slowly let himself fall on her body, his face on her chest, in between her ample breasts.

He slowly pulled out of her and sat up, "I love you…you know?"

She chuckled as she pulled on her hospital gown, "I know."

After a few moments, the two were again fully dressed. Sera nuzzled her face in his chest, "What happens now?" she asked.

Heat was unsure…So he told her the truth, "I…don't know…Whatever that crazy bitch has in mind…"

She sobbed sadly and he immediately pulled away, "What is it?"

She pulled away from him and stood, "I don't want you to fight anymore…"

He stood up as well, narrowing his eyes, "Do you know what you ask of me?! I can't do that Sera…" He walked up to her and grasped her upper arms tightly, "I'll do everything to keep you alive Sera…Anything…"

Sera struggled against his grip, "Heat…I know that…but…Serph and the others…"

He snarled, "Serph isn't here Sera! He can't help you! Is this about him again?" he asked frantically, his jealous streak mounting.

"No Heat!" she yelled, "This isn't about him! I just wanted us and them to be together again…Just like back at the Junkland!"

Heat sighed; he was overreacting again. "I just don't want you hurt…"

She kept quiet. She knew he meant well…

Before she could respond, Heat received a transmission. Surprise, surprise, it was Angel.

"_We have intruders. Cuvier's forces are here. You are to report immediately."_ He sighed; his time was up…

He embraced her again, "I'll be back soon…"

He kissed her lightly and wordlessly left.

Sera looked on sadly.

She hated seeing him like this. He was no longer his own person. He belonged to the Karma Society. He belonged to Angel. She gritted her teeth as she felt hot, heavy tears blur her vision. It was all because of her.

But then…she couldn't really kill herself. They would have no further use of him should she die. He was right…There was no other choice.

"Oh Serph…I wish you were here…"

She didn't want to say that in front of Heat. He wouldn't stand for it. He still felt that childish envy towards the silver-haired man. But then, she really couldn't blame him.

But still, nothing had changed. They couldn't do anything. They have only Serph and the others to rely on. They would come here…looking for them. That, she was sure of. There wasn't an ounce of doubt. She loved all the members of Embryon and she knew that they all loved her back as well.

They would come for Heat and her…She knew it.

The doors slid open again. She looked at the masked guards.

"What is it?" she asked them gently.

"It's time for another simulation."

Her heart got stuck in her throat. This soon? She shouldn't really think about it anymore. She couldn't really do anything about it anyway.

Without a sound of protest, she let herself be led away.

xxxxx

The Embryon group rested themselves at a Karma terminal. There was chaos all around them. It would seem that the internal conflict between Madame Cuvier and Directress Jenna Angel had escalated greatly. The EGG complex was infested with Avatar Tuners; both from Cuvier and Angel. There was mass fighting, mass killing and massive confusion.

And the midst of all that, the Embryon members had slipped in. Besides, they were the least of their worries.

For the mean time, the group had found a moment's peace. Gale and Cielo were downloading their mantras. Argilla sat on the floor, her chin on her hands, while her elbows in turn rested on her knees.

"I still can't believe that…Heat did that…" she trailed off.

Suddenly, she felt a warm body press up against her from behind, warm hands on her shoulders, massaging them gently. She leaned back to his touch, "Serph…"

"Don't worry about it…Heat…has his reasons." he said slowly.

Gale stood in front of the two, "And we'll find out what. He should be here…and Sera as well."

Cielo joined, sitting beside Gale's standing form, "Yeah mon! We'll get dem back!"

Roland adjusted his glasses, "Well, I really don't know much about Heat…but…Serph's right. There must be a valid reason for his actions."

Argilla snorted, "Yeah…whatever Roland…That's really original."

The group laughed and Serph whispered to her, his lips almost nibbling her earlobe, "Don't pick on Roland so much…"

Cielo chuckled, "Oi! We're still here ja? Go get a room!"

"I swear to God Cielo-!" Argilla said through gritted teeth, her cheeks flushed.

The group laughed again. It was the only thing that was keeping them going; the promise of hope of having some enlightenment in all of this madness. Sera knew all of this…She would shed light in all of their questions…and then, Embryon would be whole again.

Serph stood and offered his hand to Argilla, "Come on. We better move on."

She took his hand in hers and let herself be pulled up. Serph walked over to the exit and walked out of the doors.

The rest of the group followed.

xxxxx

Heat devoured his fifteenth kill that day. He could feel power surging through his system. He was about to have his sixteenth kill when he received another transmission. It was from Angel, _"The place is overrun. We are retreating. Seraphita is still at the EGG and the intruders are heading in that direction. Reclaim the Cyber Shaman and escape. We'll contact you again."_

He changed back, "And what makes you think that I'll want to have anything to do with you again…?"

"_Cuvier would use you…You won't last…"_ came the crackled reply.

Heat shook his head and cut off the transmission.

But still. Regardless, he needed to get to Sera.

He sped through the halls, and countless of doors, each step bringing him closer to her. As he went through the doors, he found himself, within a wide dome. Normally, it didn't bother him, but something smelled awry; and it was not the stench of blood or rotting corpses either.

No.

It smelled like something else.

"_Cease and desist at once."_ a female voice broke through the walls.

Heat looked around him and saw no one. The voice came from a speaker.

"What do you want?!" yelled Heat.

"_Do you have any idea what you are doing Avatar Tuner?!" _

Heat rolled his eyes, "No, I'm afraid not. Please enlighten me." he drawled sarcastically.

"_Don't you see that by helping Angel, you are dooming mankind?!"_ she yelled, _"She does not care for this world…or for Seraphita…"_

Heat's breath got caught up in his lungs; if that was true…then…why was he doing the things he was doing?

"What do you mean?" he asked, frightened.

"_She doesn't care what happens to man…She just cares about the demon virus…She plans on wiping out the rest of the human race! Can't you see that?! She's just using you and your atma powers!"_

Heat gritted his teeth. This was confusing him. What should he do now? Should he believe the old hag? What about Sera? What'll happen to her?

"What about Sera?! What'll happen to her?" he bellowed; his voice echoing loudly through the white walls.

"_Seraphita's role remains unchanged…She is to soothe God and bring harmony…"_ she said honestly.

Heat said nothing but growled.

"_Give me your allegiance…"_ she persuaded.

"That's what that bitch said too. Do you really think me a fool old woman?" he snarled.

"_The choice is yours…but I have not yet lost hope for humanity…Only Seraphita can deliver us from this hell…" _

Heat was not understanding anything, "What the hell are you talking about old hag?!"

"_The sun…became like this…because of the incident five years ago…Only Seraphita can return it to normal. Give me your allegiance Avatar Tuner…and Sera will be taken care of." _

Heat's world was spinning; everyone was promising him the same thing.

"Damn it…" he cursed.

Margo spoke once more, _"You don't have to give me your answer now…But know this, the intruders have already breached the EGG main chambers…She…might…leave with _him_…" _

Him. Serph.

"_She will leave with him…leaving you behind here…"_

'No…she won't do that…she wouldn't…' he thought over and over, desperate to believe it.

"_After all…how could she even look for you? The EGG is too big…The best course of action would be to retreat…And since you betrayed your teammates…they wouldn't look for you either…"_ the voice taunted through the speakers.

Heat gritted his teeth and made for the exit to get to Sera. No…Sera…Serph will be there…Will that mean that she would…forget him and…go for the silver-haired man?

No.

She gave him her word.

She had said that she loved him and him alone.

Then, why did he feel this way? Why did he feel so…insecure? He just needed to get to her.

xxxxx

Sera's eyes widened. The pain was too much…Her head was spinning…The world was spinning. Her head felt like it was going to crack…

And all of a sudden, all became black.

Suddenly, she felt warm…She heard her name being called.

"Sera…"

"Sera…!" the voices seemed to say…from a far away distance.

"Sera!" the voice said, clearer and louder this time.

She opened her eyes slowly; her vision was blurred. Her body felt warm…Someone was holding her, she realized. She focused her eyes, and had them widen at what she saw.

It was him.

It was her silver-haired warrior. He had come. He had come to save her…

"Oh Serph! Serph! I thought I lost you!" she cried out, wrapping her arms around him desperately.

He smiled and held her to him. Sera saw her other comrades from behind her and saw Argilla's hesitant, happy yet sad look. It was as if her pink eyes were avoiding her silver ones. What could be wrong? Wasn't she glad to see her?

She suddenly remembered that she was nude as she felt the sharp prick of the cold air…that and something else. She suddenly felt the hairs at the back of her neck stand; it was a very powerful aura…

A familiar and dangerous aura.

She turned her head to look at its source.

xxxxx

Heat clenched his hands into fists as he got nearer to the EGG capsule. She was there…

He stood in front of the door and let it slide open. His eyes widened at what he saw. It was his Embryon team. Everyone was there…Cielo, Gale, Argilla…Roland…and…Serph…

His heart stopped as he gaped at what he saw. It was Sera…naked…in his arms…She clung to Serph desperately. He heard her…how she uttered his name…She uttered it as if it was the only thing that would save her…her panacea…her deliverer.

He continued to look on. It would seem that his presence remained unnoticed. Something within him snapped. _He _was touching _her. She_ was clinging to _him. _He saw red. He was livid. She gave him her word…They even made love before he left…and this was what he saw…This was what she did behind his back.

She could be hugging Gale or Cielo or even Argilla like that…but why did it have to be Serph…? Why did it have to be just him? She lied to him…So…up to this point…was she just using him? To forget Serph…? To serve as her substitute until she had him back? Was that her plan all along?

So…everything that they had shared…every moment, every kiss, every touch, every word that came from her lips had all been a lie…

He growled.

It was then…that she turned to his direction. His eyes and nostrils flared; she finally noticed him standing there eh?

"Heat…"

He couldn't take it anymore. He saw her silver eyes…They were filled with fear and fright. His inner self scoffed, 'What? Is the little bitch scared now?'

He didn't care anymore. His hands ached to destroy something. He tore his eyes from hers and traveled over to Serph's. His eyes were as cold as his. Heat's eyes narrowed into slits, 'You son of a bitch…!' he thought as he ran towards the group.

xxxxx

Argilla's heart stopped. Heat's arm was transforming. Her breathing stopped. Serph rose from where he knelt in front of Sera and looked briefly at her, brushing their fingers momentarily, before he stood in front of the whole group.

In a blink of an eye, the deed was done. It was all over. An air-piercing scream was all that could be heard. Argilla was too shocked. Her heart leapt from her chest up to her throat. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she registered in her heart what her mind saw. It was her lover, impaled; impaled by the very man that they wanted to save.

Their comrade.

Her breathing became ragged but she couldn't speak. She wanted to scream, she wanted to shout, to yell…but she couldn't. Her voice had suddenly died and she found herself mute. She wanted to run over to Heat and get him off of Serph, but she found herself immobile. She was petrified on the ground in which she stood.

Heat had heard her scream. His eyes went immediately to Sera and saw that she had collapsed. He felt another prick of pain within his heart. She felt…unhappy that he did this…Of course she did. He had practically killed Serph.

"You idiot! Why'd you just stand there?!" Heat growled at his own bewilderment and shock. He had expected Serph to dodge the blow. It would never be this easy with him. No; it was impossible. And yet, here he was.

When he ran towards Serph, yes, he had every intention to kill him. His jealous rage had had him around the throat and demanded that he take Serph's head as retribution. He did as he was told and in that second, he had succeeded. Serph was impaled within his arm.

Heat's crimson orbs widened in shock…

It was all surreal. He couldn't believe it. Why didn't he defend himself?

"Because…we're comrades…" was his leader's reply, his breath labored and constricted.

Heat suddenly couldn't breathe. Did he hear him right? He blinked; he remembered what he told Serph back when they at the Junkland. He told him that he was too naïve…too naïve to think that concepts such as camaraderie, honor and love were possible. He felt an overwhelmingly unpleasant feeling within his chest. He couldn't breathe…he couldn't speak. It was…guilt.

How could he have done what he just did? This man…this man still thought of him as a comrade…even after what he had done.

He suddenly felt himself being led away. He stood there still in shock that he did not resist the tug which led him to step forward.

Argilla let her tears flow freely…It had hurt so much…and now…she was completely frozen in her spot. No one spoke a word. She looked on painfully as she saw her lover's blood splattered on the floor…dripping from Heat's arm. A hand felt her face; her cheek, and there she felt it…The warm liquid was on her cheek as well. Serph's blood marked her face.

She watched as Serph continued to drag a shocked Heat towards Sera's capsule. Argilla didn't understand what he was doing but she was too entranced and too shocked to question.

Another second ticked by and she blinked. Serph was going to have himself and Heat thrown within the capsule! She ran for the two but it was too late; the two fell within. She stopped at that moment…She saw him…she saw Serph. She saw him looking at her. Her heart stopped; his lips moved. He mouthed the words "I love you…" and she mouthed them back, "I love you too…"

He was gone. He fell in.

She snapped out of her trance. She ran, "Serph!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She wanted to run after them. She did but suddenly, she felt herself being jerked back. She looked at the person who grabbed her arm; she was met with cool emerald eyes.

It was Gale.

Her tears flowed freely now, "But Serph's in there!" she pointed to the capsule with a tone of utter desperation and grief.

Gale looked at her indifferently and held onto her wrist tighter.

"No. Serph is dead. He died so that we may live."

Argilla couldn't believe what she had just heard. Gale was…going to leave Serph here? She thought for a moment and looked at the vulnerable, unconscious girl on the floor with Cielo. He was right. Serph was gone. They needed to leave. But still, it had hurt.

She looked at Gale, steadfast, and snatched her wrist from him. He looked at her; he understood. She needed this time.

She turned around and walked over to the capsule and screamed her lover's name at the top of her lungs, "Serph!!!"

"This is…goodbye…" she whispered in the air.

xxxxx

The government of the Karma Society had crumbled. They were divided and scattered. There were many bodies and corpses…Too many. Much blood had been spilled this day. Unnecessary killings had taken place and all for a power struggle.

Madame Cuvier cried and sobbed. This event had angered God. He was draining the life of the very planet. Everything that she had worked so hard to built and preserve was going up in smokes. She had had a high hope for man…She always believed that man could strive to make amends for his sins…

The incident five years past was a mistake and their punishment was the Cuvier Syndrome…but despite all that, she still believed that man could be saved…Her resolve did not falter; it did not waver even for a second. Her conviction was strong and she had her society built and had it flourished.

But now, because of directress Angel, everything was in shambles.

Madame Cuvier sobbed and wailed by Sera's EGG capsule. It was all over now. There was no way to stop God. The uploading of data was inevitable. Everything was going to be destroyed…Nothing will exist.

She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she did not notice a malevolent presence behind her. It was that precise moment that had sealed her fate.

She didn't even have enough time to register the pain, for it was over as soon as it had begun. A bullet had gone through her skull, right in between her eyes, killing her instantly.

She did not see what had transpired. She did not see that it was directress Angel who had pulled the trigger.

xxxxx

Sera cried. She couldn't stop crying. She had lost not one but two of the most important men in her life. Why was life this unfair? Her chest heaved up and down; she couldn't contain herself and just let herself burst into tears. It had been Cielo who had comforted her. She raised her head and looked at Argilla. She sat by the corner, silent. Her pink eyes were dull and lifeless. She had that faraway look in her face.

She thought back for a moment. Her eyes widened for a moment before it settled back down to its normal size. She smiled ruefully. She understood now. She recalled the most recent events and forced her mind to remember every detail. It was then she remembered how Argilla looked at her as she embraced Serph. Sera remembered how Serph looked at her when he stood as Heat approached them. She remembered how Serph brushed his fingers with hers…

'I see…' she trailed off.

How could she have been so blind?

She loved him. Argilla loved Serph. And he loved her back.

She inwardly laughed at her own silliness.

But then, she felt horrible. Serph was dead…because of her. She was again the cause of their misery; her misery. Argilla had done nothing to deserve this. She had done her duty; she had been loyal, resolute to her resolve…and she had loved to the best of her abilities and yet…her lover had been taken away.

'Because of me…' Sera thought sadly.

And what about Heat?

It had been also because of her that he had suffered. She felt him…in those few moments…how much his aura had been filled with so much hatred and envy…Heat had done everything he could to protect her and this was what happened.

She loved him. She loved him even more than words could describe…and now, he was gone. She had pictured freedom with him. She had imagined that they would live happily ever after. But then, she supposed that that was the reason why fairytales were called as that…They were nothing but unrealistic ideals that people had concocted in order to shield themselves from the harsh realities of life. It was a way for them to conceal the world's true face…so that in the end, they can have hope.

Hope that maybe, someday, somehow, they too could live happily ever after. Sera grabbed her hair, roughly tearing off her raven-black strands. Her heart and her chest felt so heavy like it was going to burst. It hurt so much that she couldn't even begin to explain. Why was it that she could never feel happiness? She thought that she had found happiness with Heat…and yet, it didn't last. Her world was crumbling into pieces.

She shut her eyes tightly, her hands still at her scalp; a part of her died with him.

'Oh Heat…' she thought sadly, 'If only you didn't love me…you'd still be here…' she sobbed, wallowing in self-pity.

'I'm poison…' she thought to herself pathetically.

It was true. Whatever she touched…died. Whomever she loved…died. It was as if she were a walking disease. How could she live like this? For how long could she continue to live like this? She didn't know what to think right now. She just wanted to kill herself. And now, because of this, another catastrophe had arrived.

God was angry.

The world was being drained. They had arrived at the Power Plant after they fled the EGG. The Embryon had arrived there with the help of Fred. The Lokapalans were helping them to shut the plant down. They believed that this would stop the data uploading. The dungeon was filled with booby traps and dangerous monsters and Avatar Tuners.

Gale and Roland had come up with plans and strategies that they could use to slow or stop the data uploading. Sera listened to whatever they said, but she didn't understand the words that passed through their mouths.

She looked at them with her dead eyes.

She just didn't care. They'd talk but she'd just be in her other world.

She then thought of Heat…His smile…his fiery eyes…his strong arms wrapped around her. He was gone. He was dead. She would never see him again. She would never again view another sunrise with him…or another sunset. They would never again make love to one another. She would never get to hear his husky chuckles or his strong and masculine growls.

She cried again.

She just didn't care. Roland had volunteered to stay behind seeing as it was the only way for the group to press onward and unlock the mazes. And now, they were finally at the control room. She raised her head up; there was no way to shut down the plant. She had told them that.

She had been right. While she was asleep, she had spoken with God. This was His will. There was no stopping it. No contraption of man can stop the will of the Creator.

And now, more people would die. Roland would die too…She knew this. Meganada had been released. There was no way that he would be able to beat it. There was just no way. Another of her friends would die. Up to how much can God test them? Haven't they suffered enough?

She sobbed again.

"Sera…" a voice said, concerned, "Are you alright?" Sera raised her head and suddenly met the pink eyes of Argilla.

Seeing her like this towards her made Sera all the guiltier. How could she be so concerned for her wellbeing when she should be grieving?

"Argilla…" she said slowly, not having the courage to meet her eyes.

Argilla looked sympathetically at the girl. She sat down beside her and put an arm around her, "Hey…you're going to be okay…"

Sera blinked; how could she be so calm at a time like this? She looked at Argilla and saw only her profile, "Argilla…?"

"Hm…?"

"I'm sorry."

She felt Argilla stiffen and then relax.

'She's trying to be strong…Maybe…maybe I should do that too…'

"Yeah…I'm sorry too. We lost two comrades today." she said, nodding her head. Sera was ever so amazed. There wasn't a hint of contempt or bitterness in her voice yet she knew full well that the cause for her lover's death was the very same woman whom she was trying to comfort. It really was worthy of praise.

"Argilla…I know about Serph…" she said slowly.

Argilla tightened her hold the young woman, "Serph…I loved him."

"I know. I'm sorry."

Argilla laughed, and looked dead in her eyes, "I don't know why you're being sorry Sera. What happened back there had nothing to do with you…Heat and Serph…had always had a problem with each other…We all knew that they were going to have to settle it in one way or another…"

She sighed and closed her eyes tight, "I just…I just…I just thought that…that I had more time with him…"

There.

She broke.

The proud and resolute Embryon member had a chink in her armor. But then, she took a deep breath and opened her eyes again, letting a stray tear escape from her, "But…it's not just about Serph…Heat was like a brother to me. He was a comrade…I just…can't believe it."

It was here that Sera suddenly felt her chest become heavy. She took a quick intake of breath…and released it again. But no matter how much air she took in, it would seem that she couldn't breathe…It was as if her lungs were rejecting the oxygen.

"Heat…" she choked out.

She couldn't hold it in anymore. She wailed once more. Argilla held her to her bosom, "Ssshh…it's alright."

It's alright? Honestly, it was the most stupid thing to say. Ludicrous, she might say. How could everything be alright? They had just lost two of their most important people and now…everyone was going to perish, everything was going to be destroyed. How could things be alright?

But still, it was the only thing that she could say; it was the only shred of comfort that she could ever offer Sera.

Sera pressed her head against the other woman's chest; she wrapped her arms around her waist securely, holding on for dear life.

"I…I…" she choked, "It was because of me…that he died…They died because of me…!" she half-screamed.

Argilla gritted her teeth and grasped the girl firmly, looking sternly into her eyes. Sera's eyes continued to water, tears cascading down without reserve. Argilla had had enough of this. She slapped her, "Come to your senses! Crying isn't going to make things easier!"

Sera forced herself to calm down. Argilla's pink eyes blazed with emotions…Anger, irritation, sadness…grief.

She remained quiet.

Argilla furrowed her eyebrows, "Serph and Heat…may have fought…and died for that, but they didn't intend for us to suffer the same fate! Serph died…to save us. And…if they see us…you…being like this, wallowing in self-pity…then, their deaths would have been in vain."

Sera felt guilty. Argilla was right.

"Heat had his reasons for doing that…I know that. But…I also know that he loved you. He wouldn't want you to be like this…So…" she stood up, prying the girl's arms from her body, "Stop being like this and grow up."

She knew she sounded cold but…it was the only way that Sera would get over this. This wasn't the time to get all sentimental. Shit happened. Deal with it.

She stomped over to where Gale stood.

Sera looked on, touching the cheek that Argilla had slapped. She was right.

Heat had done everything in his power to protect her. He would hate it if he saw her being like this.

She needed to be stronger for him…and for the people that were still alive; the comrades who were still with her.

She blinked away her tears, but one managed to elude her efforts and it rolled onto her cheek. The last tear. Sera suddenly felt light. She felt her chest clearing…She breathed in deeply. She felt something else…She felt a presence.

A familiar one. But it wasn't dangerous or malevolent…It was…gentle.

"Serph…?" she asked, uncertain of what she was feeling.

She opened her eyes, another tear rolling down. Her face shone. There, a mark on her right cheek appeared. Her body surged with power. She nodded; she understood. She would carry on in Serph's stead. She will not let his death be in vain. They were here to stop God. But it would seem that shutting down the plant wasn't an option. Then, they would just have to find another way.

Argilla walked over to her and felt herself quiver. She had seen it; it was Serph's mark on Sera's cheek. She silently cried, "T-that…that's…"

Sera nodded, "You're right about everything. Heat loved me…and I loved him. He wouldn't like to see me this way. And…Serph was kind enough to grant me his power. I will not be a burden again. I want to fight."

"Serph…" Argilla whispered with disbelief.

Sera closed her eyes and opened them a second later and looked deeply into Argilla's blurred pink eyes, "He also said to tell you…that he loves you. Forever. So…don't lose hope."

Argilla let out a sharp breath and had her hand over her mouth, stopping herself from shivering, "He…he said that…?"

Sera nodded in confidence, "Yes."

Argilla laughed tightly and walked over Sera, "Well, I'm going back."

Gale and Cielo, who were a few feet away, trying their best not to eavesdrop on the girls suddenly found their attentions on Argilla.

"Wat?" Cielo yelled frantically.

Argilla glared at him, "Meganada is out there! Roland can't beat that thing alone! It'll kill him! I'm going back!"

Gale seized her wrist and she glared at him, "Let me go Gale. You told me that it's time to make my own decisions, well, I'm making them! Damn it! Let go!"

Gale saw the flash of determination and unwavering faith in her eyes, and so, set her free. She looked at him, straight in the eyes, steadfast before heading for the door, "You guys go on ahead! I'll catch up!"

Sera remained quiet; the room was filled with sadness and grief. Gale and Cielo were as quiet as graves, but they too, were silently grieving; not just for the comrades that they had lost, but for the other two comrades that they knew they were about to lose. Fred as well, who sat by the farthest corner of the room was filled with grief. Roland was the only person he ever had since his father had died, and now, he was gone too. The poor child. No one wanted to be alone. And so, Sera had silently promised to herself, that she would never let Fred, or anyone else for that matter, feel alone.

Now, all they've got was each other.

Cielo felt his eyes water…He wasn't that smart…but he knew that the odds of coming back alive from Meganada were almost slim to none. He didn't want to think about it…but it was as plain as day and it was staring him in the face; they were going to lose two more comrades.

He wanted to go after them, but Gale was right too. If he went after Argilla and Roland, who would protect Sera? Gale can't handle that alone. Fred wouldn't be of much help either; they were supposed to protect him, not the other way around. Cielo had his hands tied. And so, he did the only thing he could. He prayed.

'Come back you guys…' he said silently.

Sera watched Argilla leave. She knew that she wasn't coming back. But at least, she would see Serph again…It was a really weird sense of logic; praising death as something that would reunite lost lovers and lost families…It was really morbid…but from some twisted angle, it made sense.

"Goodbye…Argilla…"

xxxxx

They watched from a distance as the power plant exploded. Sera felt tears threatening to spill, but she remembered Argilla's advice and she composed herself. She had to stop God. She narrowed her eyes in pure, adulterated conviction.

"Gale," she said, her tone steadfast. Silver met green; she nodded, "I think I know a way to speak with God."

Cielo piped in, "How? We tried everything! We tried shutting down de power, blowing up de plant…and still, nothing works! Data is still being uploaded!"

Gale cleared his throat, "Er…perhaps if you would let Sera speak, we shall know our next course of action."

Fred laughed in the background, "Gale's right Cielo…You should take a break!"

Sera smiled tightly; at least, Fred was doing okay after the loss…

Cielo pouted, "Everyone's ganging up on me!"

Sera giggled, "Okay you guys…" she cleared her throat, "I think that I may be able to speak with God…through the capsule at the EGG. Hopefully, it should still be operational."

"Wat if it isn't?!" Cielo yelled worriedly.

Sera looked at him sternly, "It just has to be Cielo. If it isn't…we'll just have to find another way."

Gale touched his forehead, "Agreed. We must depart for the EGG Complex immediately. We cannot afford to sit here, twiddling our thumbs while the rest of the world is slowly dissipating away…"

Fred smacked his forehead, "Man…You gotta learn to loosen up Gale…You sound so uptight!

The whole group laughed as they walked, leaving in their wake, a confused Gale.

xxxxx

He let his tears fall. He was falling now…falling into an endless abyss…The last thing that he remembered was falling within the capsule with Serph. That was right, he had impaled Serph. That time…all he felt was hatred. He gritted his teeth as he suddenly saw a visage of his love. The way she smiled, how soothing her voice was…Her song.

He shut his eyes once more. This was all her doing…Her and her betrayal.

"You're crying again…"

His heart stiffened as he heard a voice. He looked left and right but saw only eternal darkness. "Who's there?!" he asked, growling.

"It is me." the voice replied nonchalantly.

"Where are you?!" Heat bellowed.

"I'm right here…" the voice answered.

"Damn it! Where is this place?!" Heat snarled; he was getting really irritated really fast.

"The place where people scarcely ever look…" the voice said again.

"Would you stop with this bullshit?! Tell me where I am or I swear that I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" the voice said calmly, cutting him off, "You'll kill me?"

Heat gritted his teeth as he steadied himself, trying to stand. Well, it was difficult, considering he was afloat on some space.

"Who are you…?" Heat asked. Good; he was calmer now; and when this bastard finally showed himself, he could definitely kill him then.

A soft, fading light suddenly appeared before him, and Heat covered his eyes, closing one of them. In the midst of the light, a lone figure emerged. It floated closer to him. Heat's jaw dropped as he recognized the figure.

"You…" he said, entranced at what he saw.

The figure smiled tightly, "Yes…it's me. You're not dreaming…This is real."

Heat's breath suddenly became caught up in his throat. He was looking at another version of himself. There was no question that it was himself that he was speaking to…but…there was definitely a huge difference as well.

Heat looked at 'Heat' from head to toe. He was wearing a laboratory coat and a red polo shirt beneath. His hair and eye color was definitely different. 'Heat' did not have his fiery red hair or his crimson orbs. No. His hair was a light shade of brown and his eyes were hazel…He looked…normal. And stranger still, even if Heat saw a completely different version of himself, he didn't feel as strange about it as he previously thought he would.

Somehow, it felt…just right.

It felt as if it didn't go out of place.

"It seems that you have forgotten…"

"Forgotten…what…?" Heat asked, confused…But at the same time, he was burning with curiosity. Now that he actually thought about it, there were many questions that he had. He remembered Varin and his outburst back at Ajna. He said that they were all human beings once who had all died…and that he had died for Sera before…

What was the Junkland? What was the purpose of their existence? Why were there two of him? Why did this catastrophe happen to this world?

"Let me show you…"

xxxxx

Heat buried his face in his hands. He had seen everything. He understood now…He had been a doctor once…in another life…There was a patient there who had captured his heart. He had cared for her deeply and had his heart broken when he learnt that she was the very same person with whom they were to conduct experiments on.

She had never looked at him…She had always looked at the other doctor…The silver-haired man, his leader, Serph.

Yes…Serph had been there as well…

But he was different. He wasn't the same Serph whom he knew from the Junkland. This one had a sinister aura…

Heat did everything for that patient…He made her simulations and tests as painless and as short as possible. He had always been there to protect her. Serph had wanted to push the experiments even further…but Heat knew that it would kill her and so, he appealed time and time again to Serph to not go through with it…

But he refused.

So, he understood now. He wasn't the real Heat…this other one was. Sera…She had made them. She was the most promising Cyber Shaman…and so had created a virtual world within her own mind…She had created them complete with their personalities…based on how she perceived the original models of them.

He saw how the real Heat had wanted to speak to her…to his Sera…but she wouldn't hear him out. He remembered walking in her room one day, but one look from her eyes told him what she thought of him.

She was afraid of him. She never did speak to him; she was too preoccupied by the empty promises of love and leisure from Serph that she never noticed the things that he did for her. He would look on condescendingly as she giggled and brightened up whenever Serph would fill her head with lies.

Lies as plain as day…but she never saw through it.

He loved her…He loved her then…He wanted to help her…but she would never even look at him. She probably hated him.

But be that as it may, he would do everything to save her; even if it meant breaking the law. He pulled a gun at Serph…but then…someone else shot him in the back.

He saw himself slump forward, falling on his stomach onto the floor. He could never forget the evil that he saw within Serph's eyes…the intent to hurt…to kill.

And then…he saw…as Serph broke her heart…

He admitted to just using her…and she heard it all…

His insides burst then…He felt nothing but hatred. Sera had suffered and had aged. She was only in her mid teens…and now…she had aged further than that. And it was all because of Serph…Him and his ambitions. And so, as he bled there, on the floor, his last thoughts were of Sera…and his hatred for Serph.

And that…was what had started the disease…the fearsome Cuvier Syndrome.

It was his Sera's broken heart.

He looked at himself, "So…that was why…"

The Junkland had been made as a place of disposal for those who had died. They, AI models, have been created as vessels for these fallen souls. The Junkland was as also an experiment for the demon virus…That was why they possessed their atmas…and had no emotions…until Sera came that is.

It all made sense now.

Heat gritted his teeth; but still, hatred and jealousy still plagued his heart. He could never forgive Serph. He had taken everything from him; both in the past and in their present life. He wondered; did he even know it?

He would make sure that he knew…And as for Sera, he would make sure that she understood. He would make sure that she understood how he felt and what it was like to feel betrayed.

She would pay. He loved her yes…but he hated her as well. How could she do that to him? Didn't his devotion to her mean anything? Was it all just a game to her?

He looked at the real Heat and growled, "I don't care about the past…I just know that…it really has to come to this…I'll kill him…I'll kill that bastard and her too…I'll make her pay…"

The real him looked sadly at him.

"You're dead…I'm not you anymore." Heat declared calmly, "I want you to disappear."

And disappear his other self did.

He could feel his rage building up within. Serph killed him. It was time to return the favor.

His heart stopped and he choked. He tried to breathe in for air, but not an ounce of it entered his lungs. What was happening to him?

His body felt different…

xxxxx


	9. Amor Animi Arbitrio Sumitur, Non Ponitur

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: OOC, LANGUAGE**

**Chapter 9: Amor Animi Arbitrio Sumitur, Non Ponitur**

The team was shocked at what they saw. The entire complex was in disarray. In fact, the word disarray was an understatement. There was something horribly wrong with it.

"What…has happened here?" Sera wondered, as she walked in the facility. It was completely different; as if it had been morphed into a twisted version of a black hole.

Gale spoke, "It would seem that the data representing the existence of the EGG complex has been corrupted."

Cielo hung his jaw, agape, "Okay man…you just lost me! Wat happened?"

Gale rolled his eyes, "Look at this…Bodies merging with other bodies merging with the walls…creating these…" he stepped closer to the black hole, "these…voids…It simply isn't logical for these things to merge and exist. The data simply isn't running on pure logic. It's completely illogical; it's corrupted."

Cielo shaped his mouth in an understanding "O".

"Now, if there aren't any other questions, let us proceed." Gale said indifferently.

Fred walked over to Sera, "How can he be calm at a time like this?"

Sera smiled, "Well…if he isn't calm…then…we'd all panic."

Fred nodded in understanding, "I get it…He's kinda like your shock absorber eh?"

Sera sweat dropped, "Something like that."

xxxxx

They had finally made it to the chambers…the EGG capsule. Sera took in a sharp intake of air. This was where she lost Serph. This was also the place where she lost…_him_. The love of her life.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood. There was a sound of someone crying…They stood right outside the door of the EGG capsule. Gale and Cielo stopped as well, "Wat is it?" Cielo asked slowly, worry in his sapphire blue eyes.

"Sera, what is going on?" Gale asked just as worriedly.

Sera pointed towards the door, "Can you not hear that? I've been hearing that ever since we came here…but I ignored it…But now…it's gotten louder…"

Gale and Cielo listened in; she was right.

"Someone's crying!" Cielo said, his eyes widening.

"Man…this is just plain weird." Fred said, unimpressed, "So, there's some crybaby at the other side of the door?"

Sera shivered, "No…this is different…It feels…"

"Dangerous." Gale finished for her.

They all agreed.

"Are you all ready?" Gale asked. They nodded, wordless. "Then…let us proceed. Fred, you remain here."

"Got it. Hurry back!"

The three walked through the doors. What they saw…shocked them beyond belief. There, in front of them, was a humungous monster. Sera blinked; she felt her resolve being eaten away by her fear as she drank in the monster before her.

"No…no…" she whimpered helplessly, "It can't be…"

Cielo and Gale looked at her as if she had gone mad but their questions were answered even before they had the chance to voice them out.

"Heat…" she whimpered out. Looking at him now…made her chest constrict. How did this happen? Why did all this happen to him? She shivered again as she heard his tentacles slithering within the chamber. He was the biggest monster that they had thus far encountered.

She wanted to run and cry…but at the same time, she wanted to go to him and ease his pain. She could feel the hatred within him. She could feel it as if she could touch it and hold it…Heat was in pain as well…She wanted to know why that was. At his last few moments, before he fought Serph, she had felt the very same aura…but now…that aura had transgressed mere malevolence…Now…it was sheer evil.

She was choking on his overwhelming persona.

"Heat…!" she shouted, taking a bold step forward.

There was no getting around this. Sera had known Heat well enough to know when he was angry and down right furious. He had obtained more power than either he or anyone else in that room could have previously imagined. And it would seem that he was suffering from the all too common delusion of invulnerability; he was drunk in his own power.

"Sera…Why?"

"Heat…? What are you talking about?" Sera spoke fearfully, taking another nervous step forward. She knew he was angry…but why? She wanted to know what it was that hurt him…She wanted to help him…

"I love you…I did everything for you…and yet…you clung to _him…_" he choked, sobbing.

Sera was confused; what did he mean?

"Heat…I…don't understand! I love you…!" she openly declared.

The monster growled and shrieked. The whole chamber shook and trembled. Sera tumbled sideways and held onto the railings for support.

"You lie! Everything you fucking say is a fucking lie!!" the monster bellowed.

"You were using me…weren't you? So that…I could be _his_ substitute…Is that it?!" the monster thundered furiously.

Cielo made to dash towards Sera and yank her back closer to them, but Gale grabbed his arm, and shook his head; this wasn't the time. They would get her back when the time was right. If the monster saw them making any false moves, he would retaliate and retaliate violently.

"No!! You weren't anyone's substitute! I love you!! I didn't lie!!" she shouted, crying.

"You can't fool me anymore…You know…I did everything for you…didn't I tell you…? I told you I was strong Sera! I was strong enough to protect you…but it wasn't enough was it? You had to go to him! I wasn't good enough for you, was I?!" he shouted again. Again, the entire chamber shook.

Sera parted her mouth to say something, but no words came out. She knew now what angered him. He thought that she was still in love with Serph…

"Oh Heat…why can't you see…?"

She would love nothing more than to settle her problems with Heat…but the whole human race was at stake. There was no time.

"Well, what do you think of me now huh? The only thing left for me to do is to devour you Sera!" Heat bellowed.

Sera found a lump in her throat but forced herself to speak, "Heat…" she began cautiously. She knew that she needed to choose her words carefully. She was treading on very thin ice.

"I know that I made you suffer…Devour me…if that's what you really want…" she said breathlessly. She was offering herself up to him but she didn't care. She meant every word that she had uttered. She had been the sole reason for his suffering; his and everyone else's. Perhaps…by having herself devoured, she would make amends for those sins that she had committed. And twisted as it may sound, she would have no one else devour her than the very person whom she swore to love for all eternity…This monster…this hideous beast…

"Devour me…" she called on softly, almost sending him into a trance, "But…you've got to let me talk to God first! Please…! Everyone will die if I don't!!"

Heat laughed bitterly. She was attempting to be civil with him? She was trying to put a stop to all of this? Why? So that she may save this pathetic world? To save the meaningless lives of these meaningless, faceless humans?

Somewhere…along those lines, as he thought of it, he felt a pang of pain within his chest. She would go through all these lengths to save people she had never met…faces that she had never even seen…and yet, she did nothing to save him…She did nothing to ease his suffering. Didn't she know that it was because of her that he came to be this way? Didn't she know that it was because of her betrayal that he had lost all hope?

To him, it was all a silly proposal. Why should he let her talk to God when she wouldn't discuss their problems? Why? Were other people more important to her than him?

"Talk to me!" he said in a low tone.

Sera trembled in fear; reasoning with him seemed to go nowhere. He was consumed by his jealousy and hate that he refused all truth…Even if it was staring him in that face.

Here, Gale and Cielo took several slow steps towards Sera. Cielo looked up at Heat and slowly tucked Sera behind him. He spoke up, "Take it easy brudda. We jus want to talk to you…jus de way you like it."

Gale stood by Sera supportively, "Be careful!"

Heat nodded, "Good…you know how I like it right?"

Sera didn't want to fight Heat…He was the last person she would ever want to harm. And yet, here she was…in her Varnani form. Her chest wanted to burst from all the pain that she was just feeling…It was too much. This was the person with whom she had shared everything with; her dreams…her sorrows…her love…Everything…And now…they were located on different sides of the spectrum…And for what? For power? Revenge?

He was hurting…that, she should never forget. It wasn't his fault entirely…She was partially, if not, to blame for all of this. But still, she felt hope. Heat would come back to his senses once he returned to normal. She was sure of it.

He was their comrade. They had been together through hell and back…To Gale and Cielo, he was a brother…a friend.

But to her…he was much more.

He was her other half; he was her friend, her comrade…her lover…her husband…

She promised herself that she would save him before. Well, this was her chance.

xxxxx

They had done it. The three of them had defeated the hideous beast. Sera tightened her heart; she wouldn't cry anymore. This was for the best. She looked on, wondering if what they had done had set her lover free.

"Heat…?" she asked nervously, taking a cautious step onward.

"Be careful Sera…" she heard Gale said but she ignored him.

There was a red mist that was engulfing the space where Heat used to be. Sera felt her legs begin to wobble as she continued to wait there, waiting to see him…

Then, they heard something…It was the sound of liquid gushing out!

Sera held her breath and held her hand to her heart, "Heat…?!"

The mist began to clear…

Her heart felt grief and relief as she looked at the figures in front of her.

"Serph!!" Cielo shouted, "It is you! It is you!!"

Gale's emerald eyes could only widen.

"Serph…" Sera said, breathing out. She then looked from Serph's gentle smile to the person kneeling beside him. Sera ran, "Heat…!"

She stopped when he looked at her, glaring. She held her tongue. Heat spoke, "Serph wouldn't die…That'd be too easy…!" he said, clutching his bleeding side.

"Heat please…let me help…" she said, walking over to him. Heat growled as she neared him and touched his face. He swatted her hands away, "Get away from me…" he growled.

His words stabbed her heart like a dull knife but nonetheless, she did as she was told. She took a few steps away. Heat stood, grasping the railing, his legs wobbly.

He staggered and the Embryon members only looked on, waiting for his next move. Gale as well as Cielo had a good idea what it was that Heat wanted to do. Knowing him, he'd probably want to settle old scores with their leader.

Serph slowly turned around and met Heat's intense glare, "Now do you see where I stand?" Heat asked; his voice gruff.

Sera could feel the amount of tension within the chamber. She was afraid. She had finally had Heat and Serph back…but she also had a strong feeling that she would lose them again. Heat was not to let things like this go…He would probably again challenge Serph. She bit her bottom lip; her palms felt sweaty.

Heat took a step forward and then another. Sera felt a knot in her stomach as she noticed how he avoided her eyes. He was avoiding her purposefully. She wanted to run to him, but something else convinced her to do otherwise.

"Now…" Heat said, walking away from all of them.

"Let's finish this where it all began…" he said cryptically as his data disappeared from the chamber.

Sera raised her eyebrow; what was it that he meant? She looked at Serph who just furrowed his eyebrows and began to walk away. He knew what Heat had meant…

Where it all began…

Did he mean…?

"Do they…" Sera said absentmindedly. Did they know the truth…? About the incident five years prior?

She ran; she had to stop this!

"Please stop!! Please stop fighting you two!! It's…all my fault! There's no need to fight anymore!!" she shouted, tears falling freely from her eyes, trailing her cheeks.

Serph did not listen and continued to walk out of the chamber. Sera continued to run after him until she was grabbed by Gale, "No. Let them be."

She looked at Gale questioningly and Gale continued, "There are those who find identity in battle…"

She looked frantically from Gale to Cielo, who looked at her with tears in his eyes, "Dey have to settle dis…on deir own…"

Sera's heart thumped uncontrollably within her chest, "Heat…!"

xxxxx

Heat forced himself to sit on the chair. This was where it all began. This was where it all ended as well. This was where he died; where Serph had killed him.

He closed his eyes and clutched his wounded side. This was it. He was going to die…again…He sighed; even here, he had heard her voice. She had called out to him…Was…he mistaken? No…of course not.

He laughed bitterly; she always did love Serph…Why would she change now? Most especially when he was already here?

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt the doors open. Then, the footsteps followed. He smirked; his adversary had arrived.

"You were taking so long I almost fell asleep."

Serph said nothing and just walked up to him. Heat grabbed his collar as soon as he saw him, "You…killed me…! Understand?!" he bellowed.

The look on his leader's face was not what he expected. There was the look of…guilt.

"I…know…" he said finally.

Heat saw this, and then let his suit go.

This was it…His time was almost up. He needed to say whatever it was he wanted to say. He looked at Serph again, "You…It's your turn to take care of her now…"

"What…?"

Heat laughed again, "Are you…deaf too…?" he asked, his breath shortening by the second. Serph said nothing and Heat continued, "She loves you…Not me…"

Heat's eyes widened as Serph shook his head, repeating what he had just said, "No…Sera…loves you…Not me…"

"What…what?" Heat asked; had he been mistaken all along? 'What have I done…?' he thought regretfully.

Serph smiled, "She loves you…"

Heat felt his heart melting at hearing that…He slowly closed his eyes, "Tell…her…I love her too…"

Heat was finally free; free of all the envy and hatred. He had been blind of the truth…but now…he knew he had been mistaken. She had been true…She had not betrayed him.

And now, Serph, the man who had ruined his past life, had asked for his forgiveness. He understood what he had done. He had told him that he had been sorry; that was more than enough for him.

This was where he had died on that day…five years ago…and now, this was the place where he would die again. But this time, he would relinquish this life, pure. He was pure now…He was saved. He will draw his last breath without ill feelings towards anyone…or this earth. There was only love…

There was only the feelings of forgiveness for Serph…and his undying love for Sera.

Serph smiled. But then, he suddenly held his breath as he realized that Heat no longer moved. His eyes widened as he saw Heat's arm dangle lifelessly from the armrest.

Heat was dead.

His comrade was dead.

xxxxx

Sera paced back and forth worriedly; what had happened? When were they going to come back? Was Heat alright? Was Serph alright?

The doors slid open. Sera's heart raced and she ran forward, "Heat…?! Is that you?"

Her heart crumbled as she saw the figure walk into the chamber. It was Serph…carrying Heat's lifeless body.

Sera screamed, "No!! Heat…!!"

She ran to Serph and looked at her fallen lover. Her tears flowed immensely. She couldn't explain it; the pain was exquisite. She had never before felt such pain…It was overwhelming her senses. She let out a strangled cry as Serph set the body down on the floor slowly. She immediately flew to it and embraced it, "Heat! Heat…! Why?!"

Cielo's lips quivered; another death…Another comrade lost. Gale slowed his breathing; it was inevitable, really. They all knew that this day would come. It was simply the only way to settle the differences between them.

It was either him or Serph.

But still, he couldn't help but feel saddened.

They had never seen Sera this emotional. The three excused themselves. She needed this time…

xxxxx

Sera shook and convulsed as she continued to cry her eyes out. He was gone…and this time, there was no coming back…

His heart had already long since stopped.

It was then that Argilla's words rung in her ears.

"…_I know that he loved you. He wouldn't want you to be like this…So…stop being like this and grow up." _

'She's right…' she thought, trying her best to calm herself down. 'But then…' she sobbed, 'Why can't I believe it?!'

She just couldn't believe it. She knew that Argilla's words held wisdom…She was right. But for some reason, her heart refused what her brain told her to do. She knew that she should get over him, but she just couldn't. She still couldn't believe that he was dead. But there was no other choice but to believe…his cold corpse was beneath her. The hairs at the back of her neck stood; this was too macabre.

She heaved up and down…She was exhausted. She still continued to cry, but no tears flowed out. She panted; there were no more tears to cry.

But still, she shut her eyes tight. She didn't want to move…She wanted to stay.

Then, she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, "Sera…"

She raised her head up slowly, "W-why?"

Serph sighed; it was a difficult thing…losing a love one. It was the same for him. He hadn't said anything, but he noticed, from the moment that he emerged from the capsule, that the team's number had been decreased.

Roland…and…Argilla were missing.

It was possible that they had just split up…but a feeling in his gut told him otherwise. But this wasn't the place to ask about it. They needed to leave there and plan their next move.

And so, compassionate and empathic as he may be towards Sera, he still needed to guide her with a firm hand.

"Sera, we…need to go…"

She cried harder, burying her face on the body's chest, "I…I know…"

"Then…"

Her actions had surprised him. She quickly stood, wiping her tears with the back of her hand, and walked right passed him, "Let's go…Serph…"

He nodded.

Sera stepped onto the ground firmly. But still, beneath all that, she just wanted to run from the chamber. She knew that if she didn't leave there quick enough, she'd once again find herself by Heat's side.

But, she mustn't. She mustered all of her courage and forced herself to remain calm.

xxxxx

They stood in front of the EGG complex. Each kept to themselves. Serph closed his eyes, breathing in and out slowly. He had just learnt of what had happened. The power plant explosion…and the loss of Argilla and Roland.

Serph didn't know what to think right then…His heart was heavy…too heavy that he feared for a second that it would collapse. His eyes were glazed with sadness and he wanted nothing more than to cry…but he just couldn't. His eyes were dry…

He looked at his hands…They were calm…They neither shook nor trembled. His heart rate was steady…

He took a deep breath. He knew what it was now…He understood what he felt. He felt…empty. He was empty without her. He missed her…He missed her even more than words could ever express. But she was gone. And she would never come back.

He looked over at Sera and saw that she too had the same expression that he had…She was also deep in thought. Her hand was on her lips. She was thinking of Heat…

Serph suddenly felt a prick on his heart. He blinked; thinking about this wasn't going to change anything. He shook his head; Argilla and Roland had died for a cause…and that was to stop God. His silver eyes suddenly burned with determination; he would make sure that that cause came through.

'Don't worry Argilla…I'll take over from here…' he thought.

He forced himself to walk towards Gale, "What's our itinerary?" he asked calmly. Sera snapped her head awake as she heard the gentle and pregnant silence be broken. She looked at Serph, who looked at Gale, who looked back at her.

She nodded, "I…I think that there is another way to stop the data uploading."

Three pairs of eyes darted themselves at her and she almost blushed at the unwanted attention, "Um…I haven't tried before but…I'll try sending my data…to speak with God directly." she replied, muttering to herself more than anything else.

"Where will you do this?" Gale asked stoically.

Sera fidgeted with the edge of her skirt and then looked Gale in the eyes, "There's a facility far from here…It's called the HAARP facility."

"So…what you mean is…" Gale trailed off.

Sera nodded, "I'll try sending my data to speak to God…but we probably won't make it in time…"

Cielo jumped in, "Wait, isn't dere an airport nearby? Maybe we could just steal one of deir planes ja?"

Gale nodded, "That is more plausible. Well, Sera? How will you return?"

Sera shook her head and closed her eyes, "I won't return…That's why I'm going alone…"

"Sera I am hurt." came Gale's calm reply.

Sera blinked, "Why?"

"I am hurt that you are not asking me to help with the negotiations…"

"You can't be reasoning wid God bro…" Cielo cut in, waving his index finger disapprovingly at Gale, "But maybe I can show Him some Latin rhythmic moves ja?" he said playfully, swaying his hips and his whole body to some inaudible tune.

Gale touched his forehead, "I'm sure that you would only anger Him…"

Cielo slammed his side against Gale's playfully, "Well, maybe we could bet to see as to who could convince God first…!"

Gale smirked, "Agreed."

Sera wanted to burst into laughter at that moment. The situation was so stiff, and yet, their words brought her comfort.

Cielo looked from Gale to Sera, "Well Sera, it looks like you have to make room for three more…"

Sera wanted to ask but her question died in her throat as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw the kind silver orbs of Serph. He nodded at her and she understood. They were going to the abyss of the unknown with her. They were prepared to give their lives just to be with her. Truly, they were the best of friends a person could ever have.

She embraced each and every one of them, "Thank you all…"

xxxxx

They had left Fred behind. They had no choice. Where they were going, he cannot follow.

Fred had been upset and adamantly refused to be left behind. But then, Gale had persuaded him. It wasn't a lie either. It was the blatant truth.

"_The people need you to lead them. Now that the Karma Society is gone…you are needed more than ever." Gale said, seriously, putting a firm hand on Fred's shoulder. _

_Gale continued, "We need you to protect the children at Lokapala too…Kids like Sandra and Marty would need you…" _

He was needed on Earth…He was needed to lead them…in the near future. The future that the Embryon would fight tooth and nail in order to come true.

_Fred chuckled, "I got it okay? But just don't forget…we're comrades…"_

_Gale smiled, "Yes, we are. Farewell, comrade."_

xxxxx

Sera cried within Serph's arms…Gale was gone. He had stayed behind in order to fend Angel off. She remembered how Gale had given Cielo the win for their bet. Cielo's voice had been grave then…He knew as well that Gale wasn't coming back.

"_No…I give you de win…brudda…"_

And now, Cielo was gone too. He gave his life up so that they may reach the HAARP facility. And now, only she and Serph remained.

"They're gone…"

Serph held her tighter, "Don't be sad…They gave up their lives so that we may succeed…"

Sera pulled away from him, "You're right…They won't like it…if…they saw me like this…"

Serph smiled, "No they wouldn't…and Heat would especially hate it…"

Sera felt her spirits feel uplifted as she heard his name. Heat…If she would die in this feat, she would do everything she could to find him. No matter where his consciousness lay, she would find him. She would search eternity if she had to.

He died hating her…and she would do everything in her power to make amends for that.

Serph saw the pain in her eyes and he almost slapped himself; he had totally forgotten. Sera had already begun to walk away from him. He walked over to her, "Sera."

She stopped, "Yes?"

"Heat told me to tell you…he loved you…"

She let out a cry and let another tear trickle down; she smiled, "Thank you…Serph." He didn't die hating her…He died loving her.

'Heat…' she thought.

Serph held her hand, "Forget it. Now, let's go."

xxxxx

"Heat…help me…" she said over and over again as she sent her data to God. Her whole body convulsed and spasmed. She was writhing in pain. Her whole mind felt as if it were imploding and exploding at the same time. But she knew she had to endure.

"Heat…"

She squeezed the hand that held hers, hard. The pain was too much…

And then…suddenly…all became dark.

xxxxx

Serph held her hand tightly; he saw how much she was suffering. But be that as it may…it had to be done. The facility was burning down and the smoke fumes were invading his lungs. He couldn't breathe…but he must persevere.

Wanting to distract himself of the discomfort, he thought of Argilla. Where was she now? Was she watching over him? He smiled; he knew he was going to die.

'I'll see you soon…' he thought.

The heat was overwhelming. He felt as if he were inside a furnace. Sera was still convulsing…and he heard her moan Heat's name. He sighed; it was too painful to watch. But very soon, sleep and unconsciousness began to creep in. He held her hand for as long as he could…but he too had succumbed to death's waiting arms in the end.

He let himself fall on the floor as the whole chamber went up in flames…

xxxxx

She awoke, bathed in light. Sera's heart pumped fast as she realized that she was within a warm chest, "Hey…" a voice said, "You're finally awake…"

She gasped as she recognized the voice, "Heat..!!" She buried her face on his chest, "Heat…it's you…"

"It's me…" he said, smiling as he held her tighter, "Be careful now…We have to keep a clear mind…Otherwise…"

"We won't be able to reach God…" she finished.

"Yeah…"

She pulled away and looked, they were high up in the sky…Countless stars passed by them…They were…up there…in the cosmos…She sighed happily at what she saw…It was all amazing.

She looked all around her and saw the Embryon members. Gale, Cielo, Roland…Serph and Argilla. She grinned at Argilla as she saw her encircled within Serph's arms. She giggled.

"We're all here…" she said gleefully.

Heat kissed the top of her head, "Yeah we are…"

Suddenly, another ray of light engulfed them. Sera suddenly found herself alone. Argilla and Heat looked on sadly. They knew and understood…but it was another part of themselves that didn't want to accept things.

There, flew with them, another being. Neither Sera nor Serph.

Suddenly, they found themselves on a platform. They had finally reached their destination. Everyone had been there…Angel…Madame Cuvier…everyone; even the shop owner Johnny. Everyone had had smiles on their faces. Perhaps, they had finally reached the other level of consciousness…free from greedy desires…and instead aspiring for something greater…something purer.

Argilla looked around and saw every one of them, but then, something else caught her eyes; the new being.

Argilla strengthened her heart as she looked at the new being. Her lover was in there…somewhere…She wondered for a moment; would he still remember? She looked over at Heat and so saw him look on, a sad and yet understanding expression on his face.

The being opened her mouth, "We've finally arrived! We're all together again!" she noticed the eyes that gazed and pierced at her intensely. "What's wrong?"

Suddenly, the cat that followed them throughout the Junkland appeared, "Take a look at your new form. You and Serph had merged into one being. Soon, your minds shall be fully integrated just as your bodies had been."

Sera gasped as she looked at her hands…They were larger than she remembered. She looked at her reflection and saw that her hair had also changed; it was now a combination of silver and ebony-black. Her atma mark had disappeared from her cheek and a new one had brandished her forehead. Her apparel had changed too.

"I…"

Schröedinger nodded, "Behold Seraph…Now…go and speak with God."

She looked from the other team members to Heat. She came over to him and the rest of the group excused themselves.

"Heat…?"

He laughed sadly, "Don't worry about me…It looks like you can't fight fate after all…"

She bit her lip; he was hurt and she felt it. She came closer to him, "No…it's not like that…"

He nodded and closed his eyes, "You do know…that I love you right…? No matter what happens…"

She held his hand, "Yes I do…and you know that I love _you_ right…?"

He smiled; a happy and genuine smile this time, "Yeah…I do. So…does this mean that…you and Serph do belong together…?"

She shook her head, "No. My love for you will never waver…It will never wane…It will never diminish…I love only you Heat…I don't know what this means…but I do know and believe in our love…"

"But what about Serph?" Heat asked calmly.

Seraph smiled; Heat was being skeptic again although he tried his best to be calm about it. She took a deep breath, "I love Serph…as my brother Heat…It could never be anything more than that."

She saw Heat blink and then, she read his eyes. They believed her. She was glad.

She embraced him, "Just as my love for you will never fade, Serph's love for Argilla will never disappear."

"What…?" Heat asked, "You can…"

She smiled, "Yes I can." she answered, as if reading his mind. "Now…I have to…"

He nodded, "Yes; go to her…She needs to hear what I just heard."

He kissed her forehead, where her atma now lay, "I'll protect you…No matter what."

She sighed as she held him; she was glad that this was what he felt. He would still protect her…He would still love her despite everything that has happened. Nothing had changed; only her appearance.

"So…do you believe in God now?" she asked playfully.

He chuckled, "Without a doubt."

"Heat…?" she asked again.

"Yeah…?"

"Do you…know the truth…about…5 years ago?" she asked timidly.

He took a deep breath, "Yeah…I do…"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you…" she said sincerely and apologetically. She squeezed him tighter.

He squeezed her back, "Don't be. It wasn't for you to say…I found out on my own…I saw myself. He told me."

Seraph said nothing, understanding what he meant. He was finally free. He had conquered his inner demons and had faced his past.

Heat sighed in contentment. He remembered how sad his real self had been when he compelled him to disappear. The real him showed him the past not to begrudge people or to wallow in self-loathing. He showed him the past because he wanted to free himself…He wanted for Heat to accept the truth and get on with his life…He finally understood. 'Sorry man…' Heat thought, apologizing to his real self, wherever he may be.

Seraph pulled away and then, with one last look at her once lover, Seraph made her way towards their pink-haired comrade.

Argilla had her back turned and was looking onwards, towards the outstretched empty space, alone. She had her arms crossed and was deathly silent. But Seraph knew better; she could feel her pain from a mile away.

Seraph felt something within her and she stopped, "Okay…" she said to herself.

xxxxx

Argilla breathed in the air…What air? What was this place anyway? She would have loved to ask Serph about it…but he was gone. His consciousness…his soul had been lost. He had merged with Sera. She didn't hate Sera for this though…She understood…but it still hurt. Pain or feeling pain didn't need justification; not really. She just felt this way. She had lost him once before…and now she had lost him all over again.

Heat must be feeling the same thing right now. She wanted to go over to him and talk to him, but she supposed that they both needed time alone.

"Argilla…"

She stiffened. That was…That was his voice. She sharply turned around and was met by Seraph.

"Serph…is that you?" she asked, disbelief clear in her voice.

"Yes…it's me." was Seraph's calm reply.

Argilla didn't care what body he inhabited, as long as it was him. She came to him and embraced him, "Serph…"

He held her tight, "I'm sorry…"

"For what?" she asked, holding him as tight as she could; she didn't want t let go.

"That I had to be like this…"

She laughed, "Don't be…This was…destiny right? But all in all, I am very grateful that…that I got to have you…" she said, choking out the last words.

"I love you." he said. "I'll never forget…"

That was right. When the fusion was complete, his mind and Sera's mind would cease to exist; only their summation would exist. What entailed each of their memories? Would they be erased? Forgotten? Lost…?

"I love you too…"

The two stood there, embracing each other. This was the last time that they would have this time together. Once they leave from there, it would be all the more dangerous.

xxxxx


	10. In Saecvla Saecvlorvm

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: OOC, AU, WAFF, FLUFF**

**Chapter 10: In Saecvla Saecvlorvm**

The battles that they fought seemed endless. Clearly, God was testing them. But Heat had been true to his word…and the rest of the Embryon group as well. They all gave it their best. They gave it their everything.

Heat and Argilla had found solace in each other along the way. They both watched, from a distance as their lovers' minds and bodies further merged, their original personalities beginning to diminish.

Flashback

_They had rested on a life terminal. The battle was getting closer. Heat had looked at Seraph from the distance. Seraph was standing, with its back to them, facing the road that lay ahead. He had been noticing it really. He had been noticing that the more steps they took towards God, his Sera continued to lose more and more of her individual personality. _

_The Seraph here with them now, was colder…_

_It was…_

"_It's just like…" he trailed off._

"_Just like Serph…" a voice came from behind him. _

_He turned around and saw Argilla smile tightly at him, "Hey. Is this seat taken?" _

_He smiled in return, "No." _

_She sat down beside him, "It hurts huh?" _

_He nodded, "Yes it does…It just kills me that…she's not going to be the Sera I knew…" _

_Argilla held his hand and squeezed it, "I know…but we have to bear with it. Somewhere…within that body…there are Serph and Sera…" _

_Heat laughed humorlessly, "I know…It's just that…It's really weird telling Seraph 'I love you' and maybe have him…or her…respond with a man's voice." _

_Argilla laughed as well, "That _is_ weird Heat…I think I'll go now, before you fill my head with anymore of this crap…" _

_She stood and was about to leave when Heat grabbed her hand, "Hey…" _

"_What?" _

"_Thanks…" _

_She smiled, "Anytime. Besides…I love Seraph too…" _

"_I know." _

End Flashback

They stood there…They had beaten Brahma. What will happen now, they did not know. Heat and Argilla watched with widened eyes and thumping hearts as they saw Schröedinger walk up to Seraph…only for him to…transform.

Both of their hearts stopped. Schröedinger…wasn't a cat. He was a man. He looked exactly like Seraph…

"Heat…what?" Argilla breathed out from beside him.

"I…don't know…" he muttered, his eyes never leaving the two androgynous beings.

"Whoa…dis is heavy…" Cielo replied, entranced.

Roland and Gale merely looked on, shocked.

"This is…the path to enlightenment…Seraph…" Schröedinger stated, with a smile on his face. He floated closer to Seraph and held out a hand. Seraph took it and there, the two were engulfed in a soft light. The group shielded themselves from the brightness.

Argilla was the first to open her pink eyes, wanting to know what had happened.

The rest soon followed and there, they beheld the new being before them.

It was the ultimate being…The one chosen to reach enlightenment.

It wasn't Seraph anymore…It was something much more.

Argilla felt a tear on her cheek, "Serph…is he really gone?" she squeaked.

They rest of them may not have heard that, but Heat did, "No…You said so yourself, somewhere in there are Serph and Sera…They are in there…"

She couldn't hold it in any longer. She flung herself to him, "Thank you…"

"Anytime." he said, imitating her.

They broke apart on a moment's notice and then, looked as the ultimate being came before them, "God's will is absolute. We have reached enlightenment…while you didn't. The Earth shall be restored…and your lives will begin anew. Go…and fulfill God's will."

This was Nirvana. The ultimate being had achieved it. Argilla felt happy that she had finally a taste of Nirvana…but she knew it was not to last. She had not reached enlightenment; neither she nor anyone else within the Embryon group. So, another question plagued her mind; what would happen to them? What would happen to Serph and Sera?

Argilla bit her lip and stepped forward, "What about Serph…? And Sera…?! What'll happen to them?"

Heat had wanted to ask the same question, but she had beaten him to it. They all looked at the ultimate being; waiting for a response. The being merely smiled, "They are here…with us…Do not be concerned with them…God has a place for them…"

Argilla moved to question it further but Heat held her arm firmly, "Just let it go…It has to be done."

She looked at him as if he grew two heads. He did not say anything but his eyes pleaded with hers. She peered into his eyes for a moment and there she saw his resolve…and understanding. It was destiny. It was Serph and Sera's destiny…and now, it was time for them to find out what theirs were.

She nodded, before letting a tear trickle down her cheek.

"And now," the ultimate being began, "are you all ready?"

"Ready?" Cielo asked, scratching his head.

The ultimate being turned to him. "Yes…For your fates…"

Gale took a deep breath and looked at each and every one of their faces; he saw nothing but a burning resolve; they were ready.

"Yes." was his simple reply.

The ultimate being smiled, "Then, say your farewells…This is your only chance."

The Embryon members looked at each other. Argilla smiled sadly and stretched out her arms, "Hey…anyone for a group hug?"

"Wat's dat?" Cielo asked.

Gale smirked, "You really are silly…"

"Hey!!" Cielo feigned anger.

They all laughed and then, had their tight and heartfelt hug. When they broke apart, Argilla sighed, "Well…it was…fun guys…So maybe…we'll see each other again…"

"Yeah…" Cielo agreed.

Heat grinned, crossing his arms, "Yeah…Somehow…Somewhere…"

Gale touched his forehead, "Agreed…"

Roland cleared his throat, "Yeah, I'm counting on that…"

They laughed again. And in that instant…each of them closed their eyes; the sweet lure of slumber too powerful to resist. Each and every one of them began to fade…They began to disappear. And in that, they disappeared.

The ultimate being smiled, "Your will be done…Oh Lord…"

And in that moment, two beings appeared before the ultimate being…asleep. The ultimate being smiled at them, "Without you two…this would not have been possible…Go…They are waiting for you…"

The two bodies too faded and disappeared altogether.

xxxxx

A little girl with short dark brown hair sat at the sand box, playing. A little boy with messy unruly light brown hair sat down, "Hi."

The little girl looked at him, "Hi…wanna play?"

The little boy smiled, "Suwe…"

The girl paid him no attention and continued to play in the sand, "What's your name?"

The little boy, now playing with the pales and toys, "I'm Heat…"

She giggled, "My name's Sera…"

The girl stopped and looked into his hazel eyes, "Heat…that's a funny name."

The boy blushed, "Nu-uh…"

She giggled, "You talk funny too…"

The boy glared at her, "I do not!"

"Yeah you do…" she said, giggling away, "You can't say the letter "R"; can you?"

"Can too!"

The girl stopped playing and looked deeply into his hazel eyes, "Well? Can you say my name?"

"Se…Sewa…" he muttered more to himself rather than saying it to her. She had a point there; but he won't let her know it.

She giggled again, "There! I told you so…!"

The boy gritted his teeth and grabbed the nearest object to him, which was a plastic toy pale and threw it at the girl. It hit her on her shoulder but she kept giggling away. It was then that they met each other's eyes.

They were both as quiet as mice as the moment passed.

They stared at each other and within that moment, there came a moment of realization. The girl blinked, "Um…you know…I kinda remember you from somewhere…"

Heat scratched his head, "Yeah…me too…But…I didn't even know youw name…"

They stared at each other for a moment longer and then shrugged off that familiar feeling and continued to play.

They knew it. It was a strong feeling tugging at their heartstrings. They both felt it; it was as if they had known each other forever and yet they had just met.

"Did you come here with your mum?" Sera asked, still not looking him.

Heat nodded, concentrating on his part of the sand, "Uh huh…What about you?"

"Yeah…" she said, "She's over there!" she pointed to the bench right across from them. Heat followed her finger and there, he saw a young woman with dark brown hair, reading a book.

"My uncle Fred is here too." she said, still concentrating on her efforts.

"Youw uncle Fwed? Well, my mum and dad awe hewe too…They'we buying ice cweam…"

"Can I have some?" she asked; her voice hopeful.

Heat wrinkled his nose, "No way! You have cooties…!"

"No I don't!" she protested, her hands on her hips.

Heat thought for a moment, "Well…maybe I can ask mum to buy you one!"

Sera smiled, "No thanks…my mum will get me one…"

Heat shrugged his shoulders and said nothing. Sera did the same and continued to play. The two were once more in silence.

Sera suddenly stopped, "Hey…"

"Hm…?"

"Who're those?" she asked, pointing to the other children behind Heat.

Heat looked behind them and said, "That's Sewph…and Awgilla…"

Sera blinked, "Oh…they look nice…"

Heat snorted, "They'we bowing…all they evew do is play with each othew…They don't even talk to me!"

Sera blinked, "But I talk to you…"

Heat blushed, "Yeah…"

The two were once again enveloped in silence; each of them concentrating on their own toys. They were on their own little worlds…miles apart.

Heat stopped for a moment and looked at her again. She was busy making a sand model. Heat stood up and suddenly leaned in and kissed the girl on her lips. She looked up at him with widened eyes. Heat smirked at her and ran.

The girl touched her lips; she didn't know why but it didn't feel strange. She wasn't angry at him for stealing a kiss either. It had felt right.

She smiled.

He lied. She didn't have cooties after all.

"See you tomorrow Heat…"

They didn't know it yet…but it was the seeds of love that they felt that day. It knew not the laws of life and death…of time and space. It transcended the concept of mortality…

Their love was there…in aeternum…

xxxxx

FIN


End file.
